


Can You Feel My Heart?

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, alternative universe, stiles!demon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Хэй, чувак, тут где-то должен быть старичок с бородкой и посохом, который меня вызвал. Ты его не видел? – лицо демона оживляется, а руки беспорядочно двигаются, придавая сказанной фразе больше экспрессии, чем надо.<br/>– Это я тебя вызвал, – Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, нацепляя бесстрастное выражение лица, будто ничего особенного не происходит и перед ним не стоит обнаженный выходец из Ада, который только что назвал его седым стариком. Нет, серьезно, что за стереотипы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Что бывает, когда один очень хмурый альфа-колдун вызывает демона-слугу из Ада, а появляется Стайлз?  
> Правильно, полный Пэ...
> 
> Смотрим на предупреждения и на меня, снова на предупреждения и на меня, да, здесь полный ООС.
> 
> Вновь - стремный авторский юморок и весьма странный текст.
> 
> Паблик автора https://vk.com/justsoftporn

Светло-зеленые глаза пристально всматриваются в тщательно выписанные чернилами буквы с вензелями и завитушками, старательно не обращая на них внимания. Важна суть, а не внешние навороты. Кстати, довольно забавно, что ритуал вызова демона-слуги из ада украшен чуть ли не миленькими цветочками на полях. От древнего манускрипта веет силой и могуществом — все из-за знания, заключенного на его страницах, но эти рисунки заставляют его глумливо дергать уголком губ, не в силах удержаться.   
  
Неровное пламя свечей подрагивает от потрескивающей в комнате силы, Дерек старательно соединяет ее нити в одной точке в центре хитроумной фигуры на полу, где должен воплотиться вызванный демон. Он не думает о цели вызова, потому что весь план тогда пойдет в бездну вместе с ним, ему нельзя отвлекаться на личные переживания, пусть они и связаны с тем, что вся его семья уничтожена. Ну вот, идиотский мозг вновь показывает ему стоп-кадры из недалекого прошлого, которые он бы с радостью забыл.  
  
На секунду прикрывает глаза, мысленно очищая сознание до чистого белого листа, в центре которого черным песком нарисована фигура. Он приближается к рисунку на белом фоне, оставляя все мысли позади и успокаивая дыхание. Крупинки песка будто втягивают свет в себя, от чего сам ритуал кажется довольно жутким (так оно и есть, просто Дерек забывает об этом, для него это довольно привычно). Он открывает глаза, слегка поморщившись, потому что он бы лучше использовал привычные камни, освещающие пространство в башне ровным светом, но по книге должны быть зажжены тринадцать свечей (хорошо хоть не из черного воска, полученного из девственниц, убитых жуткой смертью, все-таки это темное сильное колдовство). Коробки со светящимися камнями закрыты на крючок, а темный рисунок начинает всасывать силу из комнаты, реагируя на состояние Дерека, формируя воронку прямо в центре фигуры. Он встает рядом, склонив голову набок и наблюдая за происходящим — от него больше ничего не требуется. Расчеты произведены несколькими неделями ранее, расположение планет идеально подходит, а все необходимые ресурсы уже использованы в ритуале. Вихрь силы, уходящий в каменный пол комнаты, приобретает смутные очертания в реальном мире, потрескивая зелеными искрами, а Дерек силится понять, так ли все должно быть, или что-то выходит за рамки нормы.   
  
Он тяжело сглатывает и отступает на шаг, когда размер воронки выходит за контур фигуры на полу, а вершина упирается в потолок. Сами древние камни будто вздрагивают, пыль сыпется ему на голову, припорашивая темные всклокоченные волосы, отчего они кажутся седыми. Сам он отфыркивается от мелкой трухи, забивающей ноздри, и пропускает момент, когда воронка захлопывается, мгновенно пропадая, но выпуская излишек силы во все стороны ровной волной, погасив дрожащее пламя свечей и погрузив комнату в темноту.  
  
Дерек пытается проморгаться и совершает глотательные движения, потому что уши заложило будто слоем ваты, а это чертовски раздражающее ощущение. Он трясет головой и расслабляется, когда вновь полноценно слышит. Только дрожь бежит по спине, потому что он ощущает прямо перед собой что-то новое, чего раньше не было. Чье-то присутствие давит к полу, не спасает даже поглощающая силу фигура. Но Дерек не был бы сам собой, если бы не расправил плечи, пятясь к одному из выступов со шкатулкой мирийских камней. Он снимает крючок и откидывает крышку, освещая большую часть комнаты голубоватым ярким светом. Его брови удивленно приподнимаются, потому что в центре рисунка стоит абсолютно голый, худощавый парень, с растерянным выражением лица, удивленными глазами и приоткрытыми в шоке губами. Взъерошенные волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, но это скорее последствие стояния в центре водоворота силы с его ветром, чем привычная прическа (и черт знает, откуда эта мысль вообще берется в его голове). Незнакомец беспомощно осматривается, силясь понять, куда его занесло, а Дерек обращает внимание, как тот поджимает пальцы на ногах — холод от тяжелых камней проникает под нежную кожу, а тело постепенно покрывается мурашками и бледнеет еще сильнее.   
  
Все происходящее напоминает какой-то чертов сон, потому что не такого он ожидал, когда рисовал драгоценным черным песком фигуру на полу своей мастерской. Ему нужен был сильный демон, который может стать источником дополнительной магической силы, поможет воплотить его мечту о мести, но то, что перед ним стоит сейчас не вписывается в его представление о сильном демоне. Он беззастенчиво рассматривает тело с сухими мышцами, не обходит вниманием ни стройные бедра, ни вялый, невозбужденный член, ни дорожку волос от пупка к паху, хотя подобный осмотр не имеет уже никакого отношения к оценке силовых характеристик. Скорее это плотское любопытство, и Дереку, в принципе, нравится то, что он видит. И длинные руки с изящными запястьями, сжатыми сейчас в кулаки от неуверенности. И шея, и выступающие ключицы, и даже закушенные губы. Он отстраненно замечает, как чужое бедро обвивает что-то наподобие объемной татуировки, но приглядевшись, он понимает, что это не татуировка, а хвост, кончик которого беспокойно ерзает по коже, покрытой темными волосками.  
  
Он переводит взгляд выше, пристально рассматривая голову демона, и замечает небольшие рожки, растущие изо лба, но прикрытые прядями темных волос. Они совсем небольшие, будто недавно стали расти, и из этого Дерек делает самые неутешительные выводы для себя. Каким-то образом в его ритуал затянуло совсем неопытного и бесполезного демона из всего Ада. Он тяжело вздыхает и замечает, как тот мгновенно переводит взгляд на него. Он видит, как карие глаза удивленно распахиваются, будто демон до сих пор в шоке от того, что с ним произошло, а тут еще и крупный мужик. Но при посторонних парень берет себя в руки довольно быстро, заставляя Дерека довольно дернуть уголком губ (это у него единственное проявление эмоций, он не помнит, что такое улыбка, уже довольно давно).  
  
— Хэй, чувак, тут где-то должен быть старичок с бородкой и посохом, который меня вызвал. Ты его не видел? — лицо демона оживляется, а руки беспорядочно двигаются, придавая сказанной фразе больше экспрессии, чем надо.  
  
— Это я тебя вызвал, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, нацепляя бесстрастное выражение лица, будто ничего особенного не происходит, и перед ним не стоит обнаженный выходец из Ада, который только что назвал его седым стариком. Нет, серьезно, что за стереотипы?  
  
— Ты не похож на умудренного сединами старца, колдуна, наводящего страх на всю округу. Ты похож на обычного мужика в пыли, — демон болтает и кажется, что он даже не успевает соображать, что именно он несет, даже когда лицо Дерека из нейтрального превращается в смесь удивленного и оскорбленного.  
  
— А ты далеко не тот сильный демон, которого я призывал. Потратив, между прочим, очень много черного песка и прочих ингредиентов. Но при этом я молчу. Знаешь, как это называется? Вос-пи-та-ни-е, — он цедит последнее слово по слогам, надеясь, что демон хоть сейчас догадается, но тому все равно — он смотрит на Хейла с ощутимым любопытством.   
  
— А ты ничего, — он одобрительно оглаживает взглядом широкие плечи, обтянутые обычной рубашкой с жилетом поверх. Мускулистые ноги в охотничьих штанах на тесемке и мягкие кожаные сапоги подвергаются тщательному осмотру, и Дерек вздыхает, привыкший к подобному вниманию, — странный правда. Как для колдуна. Но, наверное, какой-то семейный дефект, да? — карие глаза смотрят насмешливо, кажется, что демон не до конца понимает, во что вляпался.  
  
— Ты слишком разговорчив для того, кто стал моей собственностью на ближайшие… Дай подумать… — он стучит пальцем по нижней губе, имитируя глубокую задумчивость, — на ближайшие несколько веков, — холодный взгляд буравит демона, мгновенно лишаясь иронии.  
  
— Твою мать, — тот растерянно проводит ладонью по волосам, приглаживая растрепанные пряди, а Дерек залипает на маленьких рожках, на которых различает какие-то символы, — нет, в смысле, серьезно. Я видел твою мать. Она просила передать привет, — он косо ухмыляется, а у Дерека от злости темнеет перед глазами.  
  
— Моя мать в аду? — он буквально рычит, подлетая вплотную к фигуре из темного песка, а демон поднимает ладони в защитном жесте.  
  
— Конечно в аду. Где ей еще быть? Она, вообще-то, потомственная ведьма. Ведь-ма. Понимаешь? — Дерек зажмуривается, прогоняя пелену злости и разжимая кулаки. Он умеет признавать свои ошибки. Да, серьезно, умеет.   
  
Дерек снимает с пояса один из мешочков и достает из него крупинку белого песка, ссыпая ее на фигуру на полу. Заклинание мгновенно нейтрализуется, освобождая демона из заточения, но при этом между ними сразу же закрепляется связь, как последствие ритуала. На призывающего и на призванного вешается «материнское» заклятие, связывающее их «пуповиной», передающей все эмоциональные и физические ощущения. Он прикрывает глаза, не сопротивляясь волне, тянущей его к демону, а тот беспомощно вздыхает.   
  
Когда пропадает начальный дискомфорт, вызванный почти явным ощущением чужого в своем теле, Дерек едва сдерживается от желания поджать замерзшие пальцы на ногах, или обхватить себя руками, растирая замерзшие плечи. Он тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что самого факта происхождения из Ада вовсе не хватает демону для комфортного существования в этом мире.   
  
Дерек проходит вдоль комнаты, раскрывая шкатулки со светящимися камнями, освещая пространство, разгоняя темноту в углах, и краем глаза поглядывая на парня, изучающего его мастерскую.  
  
— Мало того, что ты не похож на типичного колдуна, так и мастерская твоя далека от классики. Где связки глаз летучих мышей? Где пучки трав, сушащихся под потолком? Где котел с каким-то варевом на огне? Где хотя бы паутина с жирными пауками в углах? — демон выглядит почти оскорбленным, будто он рассчитывал совсем на другое, когда попал в призыв, появившийся в его доме в Аду.  
  
— Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? Например, с ведьмой, жрущей маленьких мальчиков и девочек для восполнения своих сил? — Дерек насмешливо смотрит на смутившегося мальчишку, понимая, какой тот на самом деле юный, — я состою в Совете магов и колдунов всемирья, а не убиваю украдкой путников в безлюдном лесу.   
  
— А жаль… — и в голосе демона действительно звучит разочарование.  
  
— Как тебя зовут, недоразумение? — Дерек идет к двери на нижние этажи, а тот следует за ним, неловко поджимая пальцы по очереди.  
  
— Стайлз Стилински, — Хейл изгибает бровь в немом вопросе, а тот огрызается, — не тебе меня судить. Если ты такой хороший и правильный, зачем тебе слуга?  
  
— А вот это очень хороший вопрос, Стайлз. Только тебе еще слишком рано знать на него ответ, придется потерпеть. Меня зовут Дерек Хейл. Можешь звать меня Дерек или Мастер, — он открывает деревянную дверь, касаясь сначала небольшого углубления на камне рядом.  
  
— Вот еще. Ты бы еще сказал «господин» или «повелитель», — демон проходит в проем, фыркая, а Дерек кровожадно усмехается, понимая, что это будет чертовски забавно, обучать этого несносного засранца послушанию, да и не только этому.  
  
* * *  
  
Буквально через несколько часов Дерека хватает лишь на максимально сдержанный вздох. Он растирает пальцами переносицу, не в силах далее наблюдать за безуспешными попытками Стайлза сделать хоть что-нибудь. К нему будто попал младенец, ростом с юношу, телом юноши и мозгом юноши, только без каких-либо навыков. Он не знает, как одеться, как пользоваться приборами, как читать, писать. Он совершенно не приспособлен к жизни в человеческом мире, а Хейл не уверен, что процесс обучения окупится хотя бы на какой-то процент.   
  
Стайлз украдкой поглядывает на Дерека, чувствуя идущую от него волну разочарования. Его любопытство перед новым миром уже не столь велико, чтобы заглушить чужую громкую эмоцию, звенящую в ушах, и ему становится обидно. Да, он совершил глупость, но это сам Дерек напортачил, открывая портал прямо в его дом. Как говорится, жил-был мальчик — сам виноват. Стайлз треплет пальцами длинный шнурок тесемки от воротника, на бедрах болтаются сползающие штаны, копия тех, что носит сам Дерек, подвязанные суровой веревкой. И пока колдун (Мастер — ага, сейчас) копается в каких-то своих мыслях, он тянется к запечатанному изящному кувшину на верхней полке. От упорства он прикусывает кончик языка, а хвост беспокойно мечется, выпущенный через специально проделанное отверстие в штанах, длинные пальцы почти достают до узкого горлышка, когда тихий голос за спиной заставляет замереть.  
  
— Еще одно движение, и я тебя убью, — Стайлз сглатывает слюну, не зная, стоит ли вернуться в исходное положение и притвориться, что ничего не было, или нахамить. Второй вариант кажется самым привлекательным, и он опускает руки, задирая подбородок и поворачиваясь к Дереку.  
  
— О, прости, я не заметил, что ты наконец перестал жалеть себя и обратил на меня внимание, — он облокачивается на устойчивый деревянный верстак, стоящий у стены и уставленный пробирками и колбами, — что там такое? Джинн? Проклятый дух? Кровь девственницы? — он кидает один изучающий взгляд на кувшин, но мотает головой, — вряд ли, вся кровь в него не поместится, а при лишении девственности даже одной пробирки не наберется.  
  
— Вино.  
  
— Из девственницы? — Стайлз округляет глаза, а Дерек тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Из винограда. Это золотое вино, привезенное моим другом, — Стайлз уважительно присвистывает, отходя подальше. Такое вино в некоторых сделках выступало в качестве денежного эквивалента, потому что страна-изготовитель была изолирована труднопроходимым горным кряжем магического происхождения (кто бы сомневался). И даже в Аду слышали о нем. Не о вкусе, но о ценности.  
  
— Хорошие у тебя друзья. Только разве для него не нашлось другого места? — Стайлз оглядывает жилое помещение, разделенное на несколько зон, старательно избегая области с широкой добротной кроватью.  
  
— Это башня колдуна. Здесь нет безопасного места для любой стеклянной, хрупкой вещи. В любой момент мы можем взлететь на воздух просто из-за того, что ты просыплешь белый песок на черный. Понимаешь? Одно неловкое движение и, с легким хлопком, нас не станет, — Дерек подходит к Стайлзу, склонив голову набок, — так что будь осторожнее.  
  
— Я понял, не идиот, — Стайлз огрызается и пытается отстраниться, но смахивает несколько пробирок на пол, чертыхаясь в попытках успеть их поймать.  
  
— Я вижу, Стайлз, — издевкой в низком голосе колдуна можно убить несколько человек и одну надоедливую персону из Ада, но демон лишь дергает плечом, все-таки отходя в сторону.  
  
Дерек собирает крупные осколки пальцами, сметая мелкую пыль в чан с другой битой тарой, — не один Стилински такой безрукий, и у него самого случаются неудачные дни. Стайлз благоразумно отходит в другую сторону, поближе к стеллажу с книгами. Его восхищение темными переплетами чувствуется через пуповину их связи, накрывая Дерека с головой, и тот краем глаза следит за демоном.  
  
— Умеешь читать? — Дерек распрямляется, скрещивая руки на груди в ожидании ответа, а Стайлз будто раздумывает стоит ли говорить правду, — я почувствую твою ложь, если ты забыл.  
  
— Умею, — бурчит и достает одну из книг, — откуда у тебя «Бестиарий Герии»?   
  
— Друг привез, — Дерек отводит взгляд, а Стайлз подозрительно щурится — редкие книги, редкие вина. Подозрительные друзья у колдуна, но он лишь кивает головой и ставит раритет обратно на полку, разглядывая остальные корешки.  
  
Все остальные названия не кажутся ему знакомыми, поэтому больше вопросов он не задает и отходит в центр комнаты, замирая четко в середине. Он разводит руки в стороны, откидывая голову назад и что-то шепчет. Дерек смотрит на все это с интересом, переходящим в иронию, ощущая легкую исследующую нить.  
  
— Ты мог бы просто попросить тебе все показать, а не тратить силы, запас которых я еще не изучил. И откуда ты знаешь это заклинание? — он радуется, что Стайлз не совсем пустышка и в его голове есть хоть какие-то вещи, но нить — не самое обычное заклинание, не то, которому обучают подмастерье.  
  
— Друг научил, — Стайлз щурится, а Дерек фыркает — справедливо. Если демон хочет оставить при себе какие-то факты — пускай. Ему не жалко. Только чувство голода, скручивающее желудок, отвлекает о мысли о скорой мести.  
  
Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это у Стайлза в желудке бурчит, потому что сам Дерек ел перед ритуалом, не сильно надеясь на успех предприятия. Пока что пуповина не сильно его напрягала, но прошел всего час, и он не мог точно предсказать, чем обернется это заклятие.   
  
— Пойдем, нам надо на рынок. Заодно покажу тебе округу. Ты же должен знать, где тебе теперь жить, — Стайлз следует за ним молча, рассматривая темную кладку стен, деревянные закрытые двери и истертые до блеска каменные лестницы.   
  
Обитель Дерека кажется слишком большой, особенно когда они выходят на улицу и Стайлз оборачивается, глядя на невзрачное трехэтажное строение с узкими окнами-бойницами. Он выгибает бровь, потому что точно помнит — мастерская колдуна находится на пятом этаже, и окна там гораздо шире, но Дерек лишь разводит руками и уходит вниз в сторону порта и городского рынка. Брусчатка выглядит непривычно, в глаза бросаются яркие пятна минералов, и Стайлз пытается уследить за всем вокруг, но пока не справляется, отвлекаясь на чистое голубое небо над головой и пьянящий аромат цветущих акаций.   
  
— Как тебя занесло в такую даль от родных земель? Твоя семья осталась далеко на севере, а ты перебрался сюда в теплые края, поближе к морю и…  
  
— Я не один. Со мной дядя, — Дерек даже не смотрит на Стайлза, шагая по дороге и не морщась от яркого солнца, слепящего глаза.   
  
— И вы с дядей проехали половину материка наверняка не просто так, — демону действительно интересно, поэтому раздражение, прошедшее по пуповине, его не смущает, а заставляет еще сильнее клещами вцепиться в колдуна, — от чего вы бежали?  
  
— Не твое дело. Лучше бы хвост убрал в штаны, — Дерек ворчит, не желая привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, но Стайлз отмахивается — ему плевать, что подумают горожане. Тем более, по улицам этого приморского города постоянно ходят личности и похуже демонов. Каждый день вполне спокойно можно встретить представителей большинства рас их магического мира, так что его хвост и рожки выглядят весьма пристойно.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я чувствую, как ты уходишь от вопроса? — Дерек безразлично жмет плечами, — ты же понимаешь, что я все равно узнаю правду? — мешковатые штаны так и норовят сползти на бедра, оголяя задницу Стайлза, поэтому он не может вложить в свои слова больше угрозы, но хотя бы пытается сурово нахмуриться. Дерек, глядя на это довольно комичное действие, смеется, и это звучит довольно обидно, — ублюдок.  
  
— Заткнись, — максимально дружелюбно обращается к нему колдун и тянет за рукав рубашки в сторону одной из лавок.  
  
Темное стекло окна не дает рассмотреть, что происходит внутри магазинчика с покосившейся вывеской. Какое-то название, которое Стайлзу ни о чем не говорит, и он благоразумно замолкает, прислушиваясь ко всем внутренним чувствам, даже к связи, которая транслирует угасающее раздражение Дерека. Он, конечно, демон, но и ему можно навредить магическими субстанциями или любым колдовством. Дерек оглядывается на него, слегка сощурившись и бровями показывая «лучше ничего не трогай» (и когда только он научился понимать язык бровей?). Стайлз криво усмехается, но кивает, и колдун скрывается в следующей комнате, отделенной от общего зала тканевой занавеской.  
  
Стайлз принюхивается к слабым ароматам редких трав, рассматривает банки на шкафах. За прилавком вдоль стены стоит стеллаж с маленькими ящиками, от которых и идет запах. Непонятные порошки, без этикеток. Ловцы снов, свисающие с потолка. Какие-то деревянные клетки, лопатки, ручки. Стайлз теряется во всей мешанине товаров, пока не натыкается взглядом на черный кристалл на прилавке. Он не может отвести глаз от темных гладких граней, которые поглощают свет, будто черный магический песок. Ему хочется дотронуться до острия правильного восьмиугольного камня, но он слышит шорох отодвигаемой занавески и отворачивается в сторону, замечая краем глаза сгорбленную старушку, прошедшую за прилавок и осмотревшую его цепким взглядом блеклых водянистых глаз.  
  
Он подходит ближе, не решаясь заговорить с ней, но продолжая рассматривать выставленные товары на шкафу, усиленно делая вид, что он просто смотрит, хотя внутри него звенит напряженное желание взять кристалл в руки, спрятать его в кармане и унести. Унести и не показывать никому, даже Дереку. Стайлз щурится, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и тянет ладонь к камню, сжимая пальцы на холодных боках, неотрывно глядя на старуху, но она будто не видит его действия, рассматривая клетчатый рисунок на выцветшем фартуке. Он расслабляется только когда кристалл оказывается в кармане сползающих брюк, а стеклянные грани нагреваются о тепло его плоти. Стайлз выдыхает, переводя взгляд на случайную склянку с розоватыми крупинками неизвестного порошка, но тут же замечает, что старушка вновь буравит его тяжелым взглядом.   
  
— Передайте моему другу, что я его на улице подожду, — по спине стекает струйка ледяного пота, Стайлз чувствует чужой взгляд между лопаток и ждет, когда продавщица поймает его за руку и потребует либо заплатить, либо вернуть кристалл обратно.   
  
Но он выходит из лавки, вдыхая горячий воздух, а старуха все так же скрючившись сидит за темнеющим в глубине прилавком. Черный кристалл оттягивает карман, и Стайлз сильнее сжимает его в ладони, не до конца понимая, что сейчас произошло. Видимо, он не лишен своего таланта. Но прежде, чем рассказывать об этом Дереку, следует проверить, действительно ли он может отвести кому-то глаза, чтобы украсть.  
  
Стайлз прислоняется спиной к нагретой стене и прикрывает глаза, ожидая Дерека и прокручивая в мозгу то, что он делал в магазине, заколдовав старуху.  
  
* * *  
  
Он едва не упускает момент, когда Дерек выходит из лавки, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь и уходя дальше. Сонливость слетает моментально, и Стайлз следует за ним быстрым шагом, стараясь не потерять фигуру из вида. Это немного проблематично, потому что колдун сворачивает в узкий переулок, а когда Стайлз залетает в пространство между домами — едва успевает заметить темную макушку у поворота в следующий закоулок. Почему он не окрикивает Дерека, сам не понимает, но делать этого иррационально не хочется. Может, потому, что карман оттягивает чернильный кристалл, полученный нечестным путем. Может, просто потому, что он не привык уговаривать кого угодно останавливаться и ждать. А может, он подпитывает собственной разгоревшейся яростью на Дерека чувство невиновности, будто он не сделал ничего плохого.   
  
Когда Стайлз уже протягивает руку, чтобы схватить колдуна за плечо, тот его опережает, с силой вжимая в каменную стену, царапающую лопатки сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Стайлз со свистом выпускает воздух из легких, морщась от неприятного ощущения в спине. Холодный взгляд сощуренных глаз Дерека не сулит ему ничего хорошего, но для начала он тщетно пытается втянуть хоть несколько глотков кислорода. Сильные пальцы сжимают его шею, и Стайлз помимо воли прослеживает линию руки с напряженными мускулами и жилами на шее. Дереку приходится его еще раз встряхнуть, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и напомнить, что возбуждение, даже самое слабое, не та эмоция, которую нужно испытывать, будучи прижатым к стене темного переулка.   
  
Стайлз вздергивает подбородок, скрывая за наглостью легкое смущение, как и румянец, расползающийся по щекам.  
  
— Какая муха тебя укусила? — он пылает праведным гневом (ну, или убеждает себя, что пылает), а Дерек слегка ослабляет хватку, давая вдохнуть полной грудью.  
  
Стайлз легко тыкает его ладонью в плечо, и Дерек послушно отходит, оставляя подобие личного пространства. Стайлз благодарен ему и за это.  
  
— Что ты натворил в лавке? — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, не отводя глаз от выражения лица демона, и если секундой раньше Стайлз переживал о неуместном возбуждении, то сейчас его одолевает досада на гребаную пуповину, через которую колдун смог почувствовать его волнение, — давай. И только попробуй мне соврать.  
  
— Испугался чудо-старушки, — Стайлз отводит взгляд, потому что это даже не вранье, но определенно не тот факт, которым хочется гордиться. Дерек громко фыркает, показывая, насколько сильно он ему не верит, а Стайлз возмущенно вскидывается, — я не шучу. Чувак, ты вообще видел ее глаза? Водянистые, блеклые, зрачков почти не видно, и выражение лица такое, будто она сейчас достанет кривой ритуальный нож и распотрошит тебя, не задумавшись.   
  
— По средам Ирма таким не занимается, — Стайлз недоуменно хлопает глазами, не понимая, издевается Дерек над ним, или действительно странная старуха, обретшая теперь имя, имеет свой определенный распорядок на неделю. В таком случае, ему чертовски повезло, что сегодня среда, а потрошение у Ирмы стоит на другом дне. От этих мыслей у него вновь стекает струйка пота по спине, а самого демона слегка потряхивает, — так что ты там натворил? Я думал, твое сердце остановится.  
  
От внимательного и пронизывающего взгляда Дерека некуда было скрыться, и Стайлз мнется, пытаясь придумать какое-то правдоподобное вранье, но решает, что стоит сказать правду. Все-таки Дерек в какой-то мере его хозяин (да-да, он любит обманывать себя, «забывая» об узах подчинения). Стайлз достает кристалл из кармана, а Дерек хмурится (и боже, почему это так сексуально выглядит?).  
  
— Что это? Ты купил? — Стайлз скалится, а Дерек вскидывает брови вверх, — нет. Я не верю. Этого не может быть. Ты не мог украсть его. Просто не мог.  
  
— Почему это? Он у меня в руке, и я не заплатил за него ни копейки. И если ты не можешь связать эти нехитрые факты в одно, то поясняю для дурачков - я его украл, — Дерек щурится — определенно он из тех, кому не нравится, когда их унижают, пусть и словесно.  
  
— Ты не понял. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях к воровству, как и в наглости. Ирма не должна была тебе позволить украсть, — Стайлз смотрит на него непонимающе, а Дерек закатывает глаза, будто удивляется его глупости, — ей невозможно отвести глаза, заболтать или как-то отвлечь. Ты не мог стащить кристалл под ее носом.  
  
— Но я сделал это. Вот он, перед тобой. Мне в любом случае нечем было расплатиться. Так что тут без вариантов, — Дерек смотрит на него более внимательно, а Стайлз вдруг остро ощущает близость мужского сильного тела во всех смыслах. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, бессознательно скользя взглядом по выступающим скулам Дерека, по жесткой и ровной щетине, по хмурым бровям и беспорядочно лежащим волосам, но старательно избегая зеленых глаз — будто это что-то меняет.  
  
— Это случайность. Тебе просто повезло, — Дерек отступает на несколько шагов назад, если и не замечая чужой взгляд, то чувствуя жар вспыхнувшего желания демона. Стайлз обиженно морщится. Он, конечно, далеко не самый сильный демон Ада, но подобное пренебрежение задевает. Но пока он не проверит свои способности еще на ком-нибудь, не имеет смысла доказывать Дереку обратное.   
  
— Упрямый осел, — Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, а взгляд Дерека холодеет, — веришь только тому, что удобно вписывается в модель твоего мирка, правда? Я думал, колдуны должны быть непредвзяты и открыты для всего нового.  
  
— Колдуны никому ничего не должны, запомни, Стайлз. Это в твоих интересах, — Дерек ухмыляется довольно жестоко, вызывая легкую дрожь у демона, но он гребаное создание Сатаны. Он не собирается бояться непонятно кого, и Дерек чувствует то неповиновение, что зреет в Стайлзе, — не вздумай больше воровать в этом городе. Я не собираюсь тебя защищать в случае чего.  
  
Он разворачивается и выходит на солнечную улицу, оставляя Стайлза за спиной полыхать от злости.  
  
— Я не просил меня защищать. Ублюдок, — ему хочется что-нибудь взорвать и расщепить на атомы, но стоит только сжать в ярости кулак, как все сходит на нет, оставляя после себя безмятежное спокойствие. Стайлз смотрит на слегка посветлевший бок кристалла, приподняв брови. Видимо, минерал не простой. Хотя этого и следовало ожидать.  
  
Рывок связи между ним — и Дереком дергает его на себя, из-за чего Стайлз едва удерживается на ногах. В груди набухает пульсирующий сгусток боли, и он явственно ощущает недовольство колдуна, с каждой секундой уходящего дальше и дергающего демона, будто ручную зверушку. Стайлз сжимает зубы, пытаясь противостоять призыву, упираясь пятками в брусчатку, но боль распространяется намного быстрее, когда он активно сопротивляется. Его выносливости хватает ненадолго, он все-таки сильно ослаблен переходом в новый для него мир, да еще и человеческое тело чувствует голод, и он падает на колени, прижимая ладони к животу, пытаясь унять жалящую боль.  
  
Стайлз скрючивается, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущениях внутри себя, ни о каком движении не может быть и речи. Он дышит с трудом, делая редкие и короткие вдохи, от которых становится еще больнее. Перед глазами плывут черные круги и кажется, что вот-вот он просто сдохнет, как собака в темном переулке, никому не нужный. Но солнечный свет с улицы заслоняет тень, и фигура садится рядом с ним на корточки. Стайлз ощущает себя чертовски беспомощным, но не может даже оттолкнуть чужую руку, которая касается сморщенного лба.  
  
— Зачем ты сопротивляешься моей воле, Стайлз? — голос Дерека звучит изучающе, будто он не может понять мотивов поступков демона, и на самом деле это так и есть, потому что Стайлз первый демон, которого он видит в своей жизни, — почему ты не хочешь слушаться? Ты же знаешь, что я твой хозяин.  
  
— Я… не… твоя… собственность, — последнее слово Стайлз едва выдыхает, потому что сил остается меньше, чем никаких. Он так близок к блаженной бессознательности, что почти расслабляется, не имея возможности больше терпеть боль, выматывающую и скручивающую внутренности.  
  
— Ошибаешься, и я тебе это докажу. Я хотел с тобой по-хорошему. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня, — Дерек поглаживает его лоб, по которому стекают капли пота, и Стайлз так ненавидит его в данный момент, что убил бы, если бы не корчился в муках, — если я говорю «следуй за мной», ты должен следовать. Понимаешь?  
  
Стайлзу кажется, что боль немного стихает, или его тело все-таки ухитряется привыкнуть, а он лишь жалеет, что его человеческая сущность такая слабая, неспособная выдержать куда более сильные испытания и пасует уже сейчас. Он скалится, но Дерек лишь склоняет голову набок.  
  
— Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, — на этой фразе Стайлз бы истерично засмеялся или как-то язвительно прокомментировал, но он не может, потому что, ну, знаете, корчится от боли, — я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня слушался.   
  
У человеческого тела есть свой предел, и когда Стайлз подходит к нему вплотную, Дерек слышит, что его сердце не справляется с нагрузкой, разрывая грудную клетку и забивая слух грохотом сумасшедшего ритма, все стихает. Боль отступает, будто ее вовсе не было, а Стайлз даже замирает, не зная, что делать — то ли расслабиться и попытаться прийти в себя, не выхаркав при этом никакие свои органы, то ли собрать силы в кулак и въебать этому ублюдку, что смотрит на него с любопытством.  
  
— Знаешь, это достойно восхищения, — голос Дерека звучит задумчиво, и он продолжает, лишь заметив недоуменный взгляд Стайлза, — ты не сдаешься, ты вынослив. Может, даже от тебя будет прок, — колдун протягивает ему свою ладонь, а Стайлз определенно сейчас не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от помощи, поэтому приходится сжать его руку, позволяя себя поднять на ноги, которые немилосердно трясутся, как и все его тело.  
  
Стайлз морщится недовольно, сжимает губы, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего, потому как повторения подобного воспитательного урока он сейчас не выдержит. Это не значит, что он станет послушной овечкой, прыгающей через забор по команде пастуха, но придется потерпеть. Какое-то время. Он старательно очищает свое сознание от эмоций, убирая даже тянущую боль, отголосками вспыхивающую по всему телу. Дереку вовсе не нужно знать, что подобным воздействием он лишь нагнетает то, чего хочет избежать. Очень дерьмовый метод воспитания и мотивации, но Стайлз удерживает нейтральное выражение лица, следуя за ним.  
  
Яркий солнечный свет уже не радует, а чистое небо режет глаза, но он не реагирует и на это, передвигая дрожащие ноги, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы дойти до башни и не упасть перед Дереком безвольным и дрожащим кулем. Колдун открывает дверь башни, пропуская Стайлза внутрь, но не заходя туда сам.  
  
— Я не купил еды. Поднимайся в комнату и ложись на кровать. Скоро вернусь, — он разворачивается и уходит, захлопнув деревянную створку, а Стайлз только этого и ждет, сползая по стене на прохладный пол.  
  
Эти несколько часов вытянули из него все жилы, не оставив никакого запаса сил. В какое дерьмо он вляпался, ступив в портал вызова Хейла? Перемотать бы время назад, но придется терпеть. Остается лишь горестно стонать над собственной невезучестью.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз непростительно долго поднимается на четвертый этаж заколдованной башни с расширенным магическим пространством. Каждая ступенька дается с трудом, и он цепляется пальцами за стену, потому что чувствует себя избитым без единого следа снаружи, и это на редкость паршивое ощущение, к которому он совершенно не привык. Жаль, что у него фактически нет никакого выбора, и приходится смиренно вздыхать от вспышек боли в отдельных местах.   
  
Искомая деревянная дверь встает перед глазами внезапно, но вызывает радостный всхлип. Стайлз проскальзывает в комнату и мелкими осторожными шажками идет к кровати, аккуратно укладываясь на жесткий матрас. Каждая косточка в теле сообщает ему, что он редкостный мудила, и чтоб он больше в жизни не вздумал спорить или ослушаться Дерека, но он мысленно шлет свой скелет в задницу, потому что какой-то боли не сломать его дух.   
  
И хочется закрыть глаза, погружаясь в блаженную тьму с полным отсутствием ощущений, но желудок сводит от голода, и Стайлз лишь бьется головой о подушку, потому что хрен ему, а не восстановительный сон. Он рассматривает каменный потолок, теряясь в водовороте мыслей. Он слишком не привык к этому миру, чтобы быть в состоянии отфильтровать ненужное, поэтому с мысли о слабости своего тела он перескакивает на природный магнетизм Дерека, а потом уже на мысль о красоте его упругих ягодиц. Дерека, не Стайлза.   
  
Поэтому, когда рядом с кроватью появляется крупная и мощная фигура колдуна с бумажным свертком в руках, Стайлз считает его своей слишком реальной фантазией. Карие глаза без стеснения рассматривают скуластое безразличное лицо, с особым вниманием вглядываясь в зеленые глаза (это же фантазия, значит все можно), а Дерек склоняется над ним, проводя ладонью над головой Стайлза. Из безразличного его лицо быстро становится обеспокоенным, а Стайлз чувствует приятную щекотку внизу живота, будто кто-то легким перышком огладил все его тело, останавливаясь у самого паха.   
  
Дерек выглядит… заботливым, когда осторожно усаживает Стайлза на кровати и протягивает ему кружку с молоком и кусок свежего, мягкого хлеба. Губы помимо воли растягиваются в глупой улыбке, потому что добрый колдун это не то, чего можно ожидать после хладнокровной пытки, устроенной в переулке, поэтому Стайлз еще сильнее уверяется в том, что это иллюзия. Но такая чертовски реальная, что он ощущает вкус еды, медленно пережевывая и стараясь не торопиться, утоляя первый голод, чувствуя, как возвращаются силы, а из тела уходит слабость и отпускают отголоски боли.   
  
Беспокойство немного отпускает Дерека, когда он чувствует улучшение в общем состоянии Стайлза. Мысль о том, что тому было плохо и больно, острым ножом проходится по нервам, и как-то горько от того, что материнское заклятье, связавшее их, не передает всю полноту испытываемых чувств, да и он смог изолироваться от потока, идущего со стороны демона. Он внимательно следит за Стайлзом, с аппетитом поглощающим еду, но ни слова не сказавшим с момента его возвращения. Щенячья радость в карих глазах немного настораживает, но Дерек списывает это на успех воспитательной боле-терапии и выдыхает с облегчением. На самом деле, смотреть, как демон мучается, не из приятного. Да и, пацифист по натуре, Дерек старается все вопросы решать мирно.   
  
Стайлз съедает хлеб и допивает молоко, протягивая кружку обратно Дереку и продолжая счастливо на него смотреть. Дереку немного неловко под этим пристальным взглядом, но он чувствует, что Стайлзу стало лучше. Молчаливый демон настораживает, но с этим легко справиться, когда он тянет Стайлза за собой, решая показать оставшуюся часть башни, а конкретно — купальню.   
  
Мирийские камни, вплавленные в стены вне комнат, заливают коридоры и винтовую лестницу ровным светом, а Стайлз плетется следом за Дереком, оглаживая широкие плечи взглядом. Ему кажется, что это все какой-то сон, потому что от колдуна идет ровная волна заботы, смешанная с нежностью, что тоже не способствует вере в реальность происходящего. Они спускаются в подвал, где у Дерека бассейн с горячим источником. От этого помещения по стенам башни уходит тепло, позволяющее не замерзать зимними вечерами, хотя в этой южной стране можно обойтись и без этого. А обширная купель позволяет расслабиться, погрузившись с головой в теплую воду, снимающую напряжение после тяжелого дня.   
  
Стайлз замирает у двери, переводя сомневающийся взгляд с Дерека на водную поверхность, а тот подталкивает его ладонью.  
  
— Раздевайся. Расслабишься и потом ляжешь спать, — Дерек пытается говорить как можно мягче, а Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, послушно кивая и осторожно снимая с себя одежду.  
  
Дерек честно старается сдержать свое возбуждение, но Стайлз притягивает его взгляд, когда избавляется от мешковатых брюк и свободной рубашки. Тряпки лежат небольшой горкой у его ног, вместе с кожаными сапогами, а колдун разглядывает худощавое тело, которое на первый взгляд не обладает никакой особой привлекательностью. Только Стайлз смотрит на воду, обхватив себя руками, а Дерек прослеживает движение лопатками и перекат сухих мышц, замечает трогательные ямочки на пояснице и россыпь родинок на светлой коже.   
  
У привлекательного парня перед ним нет ничего от создания Ада и трудно не забыть о его сверхъестественной природе, но Дерек справляется, особенно когда Стайлз кидает на него лукавый взгляд. Дерек понимает, что его любопытство и внимание не прошло незамеченным, но его это мало волнует, не зря же он говорил, что колдуны никому и ничего не должны. Он кивает на бассейн, и Стайлз осторожно спускается по специальной лесенке, уходящей в воду. Блаженный стон демона проходится наждаком по оголенным нервам Дерека, и приходится сжать зубы, чтобы контролировать себя. Хоть Стайлз и его собственность, но трахать его в первый же день не самое умное решение для мудрого колдуна. Не сейчас, но почему бы не потом? Да, отличная мысль. Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, облокачиваясь спиной на стену и наблюдая, как Стайлз плещется, скрываясь под водой с головой, будто шкодливый подросток, выныривая через несколько секунд и довольно отфыркиваясь от теплых капель.  
  
Стайлз старательно отгоняет от себя мысли, что для иллюзии и сна безразлично напускное выражение лица Дерека слишком реалистично. Ну, то есть, совсем, понимаете? А значит, он проебался по всем пунктам, радостно улыбаясь тому человеку, кто швырнул его в агонию с видом естествоиспытателя, которому просто интересно. Но сильнее этого смущение, от которого тело заливается жарким румянцем, ведь Дерек заинтересован в нем. А Стайлз интересуется в ответ, и это вдвойне страннее. Что делают взрослые люди, когда хотят скрыть свое смущение? Точно не расслабляются в горячей воде, наслаждаясь ласкающими ощущениями на коже.  
  
Только через какое-то время усталость захлестывает его волной, и это довольно забавный каламбур, потому что, ну, знаете, он в горячей воде, и это действительно кажется ему настолько забавным, что Стайлз хихикает, отворачиваясь от вопросительного взгляда Дерека, решая, что будет продолжать верить в иллюзию. Да. Фантазия. Милый Дерек Хейл — его одна большая, мускулистая и суровая фантазия.   
  
Стайлз выползает из воды, успевая схватить брошенное ему полотенце, промакивая кожу и натягивая одежду на влажное тело, старательно игнорируя горячий взгляд, изучающий каждый его изгиб. Немного приходится помучиться с хвостом, потому что он категорически не хочет вновь входить в отверстие в штанах, но Стайлз выходит победителем и из этой схватки, довольно вскидывая кулаки и чувствуя, как силы окончательно покидают его.   
  
Дерек кивает головой на дверь, делая вид, что не заметил детского поведения Стайлза, зато неприкрыто наслаждается видом упругих ягодиц перед своими глазами, когда демон поднимается по лестнице впереди него. Это своеобразная компенсация за весь сегодняшний насыщенный день, и размышления Дерека в итоге сводятся к тому, что, в принципе, ритуал вызова он провел не зря.  
  
Особенно когда Стайлз засыпает, укрытый пледом, на одной стороне его кровати. Дерек ложится рядом, рассматривая спокойное лицо, пальцами оглаживая растущие рожки. Ему бы сейчас не помешал хрустальный шар, чтобы посмотреть, к чему проведет появление Стайлза в его жизни. Но шара нет, поэтому придется справляться своими силами. И определенно ему стоит для начала расставить приоритеты: сначала месть, потом секс. Да. Именно так и никак иначе. Жаль только, что даже после пятого повторения этой мысли, перед глазами все равно всплывают кадры с обнаженным демоном, протягивающим ладонь к Дереку и зовущим его к себе.  
  
Дерек так влип.


	2. Chapter 2

Де­рек про­сыпа­ет­ся с мыслью, что он в оче­ред­ной раз слиш­ком по­высил тем­пе­рату­ру стен, по­тому что ему жар­ко. Он от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, и тре­бу­ет­ся нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы по­нять, что со сте­нами все в по­ряд­ке. Прос­то его лич­ный де­мон ночью за­мерз и под­полз бли­же к го­ряче­му боль­шо­му те­лу Де­река, об­ви­вая его ко­неч­ностя­ми и слад­ко по­сапы­вая. Он смот­рит на вздер­ну­тый нос, на тем­ные точ­ки ро­динок, при­чуд­ли­во рас­сы­пав­ши­еся по свет­лой ко­же, на тем­ные рож­ки, с яр­че прос­ту­пив­ши­ми ру­нами по ос­но­ванию, и уми­ля­ет­ся. Стай­лз выг­ля­дит та­ким не­вин­но-ми­лым, осо­бен­но ког­да Де­рек за­меча­ет мяг­кий хвост, об­ви­ва­ющий его пред­плечье и слег­ка пог­ла­жива­ющий смуг­лую ко­жу.  
  
Его бро­ви удив­ленно при­под­ни­ма­ют­ся, и ос­татки сна уле­тучи­ва­ют­ся, ос­тавляя лишь за­дум­чи­вое чувс­тво лю­бопытс­тва. Де­рек прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к внут­ренней свя­зи, ко­торая буд­то ста­ла креп­че за ночь. Стай­лза ни­чего не бес­по­ко­ит, и это ра­ду­ет. Стай­лз выг­ля­дит ус­та­лым да­же пос­ле дол­го­го сна, хоть на вид он су­щий маль­чиш­ка. Де­рек ду­ма­ет, что на­до как-то уз­нать нас­то­ящий воз­раст де­мона, но тут тот ер­за­ет, силь­нее впе­чаты­ва­ясь ли­цом в его пле­чо и про­водя язы­ком по ко­же, вы­зывая лег­кую дрожь по спи­не.   
  
Член уже дав­но воз­бужден­но упи­ра­ет­ся в бед­ро Стай­лза, и каж­дое сон­ное дви­жение пос­ледне­го вы­зыва­ет же­лание при­жать­ся еще креп­че. Де­рек чувс­тву­ет, как нап­ря­га­ет­ся те­ло, рас­плас­танное на нем, и ску­по ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, — Стай­лз при­от­кры­ва­ет один глаз, ос­то­рож­но раз­гля­дывая Де­река, пы­та­ясь оп­ре­делить, нас­коль­ко силь­но тот зол и чем ему это гро­зит, — но те­бе так нам­но­го луч­ше. Ког­да ты мол­чишь, — Де­рек ска­лит­ся, ког­да взгляд Стай­лза прев­ра­ща­ет­ся из не­пони­ма­юще­го в воз­му­щен­но-ос­кор­блен­ный.  
  
— Я-то ду­мал по ут­рам ты не та­кой уб­лю­док, — он бур­чит, пы­та­ясь от­пол­зти по­даль­ше, на свою сто­рону кро­вати, но Де­рек при­жима­ет его к се­бе, не от­пуская, — чу­вак, от­пусти. Нель­зя сна­чала ис­портить все нас­тро­ение, а по­том лезть об­ни­мать­ся.  
  
— А это не я пер­вый по­лез. Это ты ме­ня об­слю­нявил. У вас в Аду при­нято так ме­тить тер­ри­торию, приз­най­ся? — Де­реку дос­тавля­ет удо­воль­ствие из­де­вать­ся над сму­ща­ющим­ся де­моном, со­пящим в его под­мышку, но не ос­тавля­ющим по­пыток отод­ви­нуть­ся.  
  
— Не­важ­но, — Стай­лз пых­тит и от­ка­тыва­ет­ся к са­мому краю, ког­да Де­рек рез­ко уби­ра­ет ла­донь с его спи­ны, — ко­зел ка­кой, — он оки­дыва­ет кол­ду­на уко­риз­ненным взгля­дом и опус­ка­ет но­ги на пол, — хоть бы ков­рик пос­те­лил, но­ги же мер­знут от этих кам­ней.  
  
— У те­бя мер­знут — ты и сте­ли. Кам­ни по­дог­ре­ва­ют­ся от ис­точни­ка в под­ва­ле, это ты та­кой не­жен­ка, — Де­рек фыр­ка­ет, по­тяги­ва­ясь под оде­ялом и раз­ми­ная за­тек­шие за ночь мыш­цы, — а те­перь будь хо­рошим де­моном и при­готовь зав­трак.   
  
Де­река не бес­по­ко­ят ос­кор­блен­ные взгля­ды Стай­лза, ко­торый на­тяги­ва­ет вче­раш­нюю одеж­ду и гре­мит склян­ка­ми в по­ис­ках еды на сто­ле. На са­мом де­ле, он ду­ма­ет еще чуть-чуть под­ре­мать, но хму­рый ок­рик де­мона вы­тас­ки­ва­ет его из-под оде­яла. Все-та­ки нель­зя без­дель­ни­чать весь день, на­до на­чинать под­го­тов­ку Стай­лза. Его так мно­гому нуж­но обу­чить, что толь­ко от этих мыс­лей у Де­река на­чина­ет бо­леть го­лова.  
  
Мо­локо, хлеб и сыр — скром­но, за­то пи­татель­но. Де­рек вни­матель­но сле­дит за тем, как Стай­лз ест, пог­ло­щен­ный сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, но тот выг­ля­дит сов­сем как че­ловек, не счи­тая ро­жек и ме­чуще­гося хвос­та за спи­ной. Мель­ка­ет мысль о том, что на­до сво­дить Стай­лза к пор­тно­му. Про­дол­жать от­да­вать ему свои ве­щи пло­хая идея, так ни­какой одеж­ды не на­пасешь­ся. Осо­бен­но ког­да они нач­нут прак­ти­ковать­ся в при­готов­ле­нии зе­лий или вы­чер­чи­вании фи­гур из пес­ка. Ес­ли Де­рек со сво­ей усид­чи­востью и врож­денным ма­гичес­ким да­ром де­сят­ки раз под­па­ливал свою одеж­ду и бро­ви, то Стай­лз точ­но по­пыта­ет­ся их убить в пер­вый же раз.   
  
— Че­го ты улы­ба­ешь­ся? — нас­то­рожен­ный го­лос Стай­лза вы­рыва­ет Де­река из мыс­лей о пред­сто­ящем про­цес­се обу­чения, и то­му при­ходит­ся мор­гнуть, что­бы по­нять, что он дей­стви­тель­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся кар­тинкам с чу­мазым Стай­лзом. Ведь тог­да де­мона на­до бу­дет от­мы­вать, и сно­ва его кровь из го­ловы уте­ка­ет ку­да-то к чле­ну от вос­по­мина­ний об уп­ру­гой зад­ни­це.  
  
— А у те­бя хвост чувс­тви­тель­ный? — Стай­лзу тре­бу­ет­ся нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы осоз­нать суть воп­ро­са.  
  
— Что? За­чем те­бе? — он по­доз­ри­тель­но щу­рит­ся, пря­ча хвост под сто­лом.  
  
— Прос­тое лю­бопытс­тво, — Де­рек с по­хер­фей­сом про­дол­жа­ет есть, а Стай­лз не­дол­го свер­лит его взгля­дом.  
  
— Чувс­тви­тель­ный, — Де­рек улы­ба­ет­ся до­воль­но, от­че­го пах Стай­лза об­жи­га­ет вол­ной жа­ра, — гос­по­ди, из­вра­щенец!  
  
— О чем ты, Стай­лз? — кол­дун все еще не­вин­но улы­ба­ет­ся, но Стай­лз со скре­жетом отод­ви­га­ет стул и от­хо­дит по­даль­ше от сто­ла, — трус.  
  
— Стай­лз зна­ет, о чем ты ду­ма­ешь, по­хот­ли­вое чу­дови­ще, — де­мон скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, уса­жива­ясь на кро­вать и скла­дывая но­ги по-ту­рец­ки, — за­был про пу­пови­ну меж­ду на­ми? Я чувс­твую все твои греш­ные мыс­лишки, так что не на­до тут стро­ить ос­кор­блен­но­го ан­ге­ла. Не ви­дать те­бе ни мо­его хвос­та, ни мо­ей зад­ни­цы, — он уп­ря­мо за­дира­ет нос, а Де­рек фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Стай­лз очень на­ив­ный, ес­ли ве­рит в то, что я не смо­гу по­лучить его, ес­ли за­хочу. Пов­зрос­лей. Ты мой во всех смыс­лах это­го сло­ва, — Де­рек мгно­вен­но те­ря­ет всю иг­ри­вость, ста­новясь пре­дель­но серь­ез­ным, а Стай­лз за­мира­ет, вслу­шива­ясь в тя­желые сло­ва, — ес­ли я за­хочу на­тянуть твою зад­ни­цу на свой член — на­тяну. Ес­ли я за­хочу об­ли­зать твой хвост, что­бы ты тряс­ся от воз­бужде­ния и кон­чил в свои шта­ны — я сде­лаю это. Не тешь се­бя ил­лю­зи­ями.  
  
Стай­лз с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет и от­во­дит взгляд в сто­рону. Жес­то­кие гла­за Де­река вве­ли его в по­добие тран­са, и он ощу­ща­ет се­бя не­уют­но под этим про­низы­ва­ющим взгля­дом. Очень хо­чет­ся об­нять се­бя ру­ками, но он лишь рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи, де­лая вид, буд­то ему пле­вать. Он соз­да­ние из Ада, он вы­ше это­го.  
  
— Та­щи свою зад­ни­цу к вы­ходу, се­год­ня мы все-та­ки дой­дем до рын­ка. И без глу­пос­тей, а то вче­раш­ний вос­пи­татель­ный мо­мент по­кажет­ся те­бе неж­ным и лас­ко­вым, по­нял? — Де­рек до­жида­ет­ся сог­ласно­го кив­ка и про­пус­ка­ет Стай­лза впе­ред, гля­дя, как тот спус­ка­ет­ся по ши­роким сту­пеням к вы­ходу из баш­ни.  
  
У са­мой две­ри Де­рек оки­дыва­ет Стай­лза еще од­ним уг­ро­жа­ющим взгля­дом и вы­ходит на ули­цу. Его ли­цо мгно­вен­но ста­новит­ся бесс­трас­тным и от­ре­шен­ным, он да­же не про­веря­ет, ус­пе­ва­ет ли за ним Стай­лз. Это не его проб­ле­мы. Хо­тя где-то внут­ри теп­лится мысль, что на­до по­дож­дать, на­до быть мяг­че с де­моном. Но Де­рек на­поми­на­ет се­бе уро­ки, впи­тав­ши­еся вмес­те с мо­локом ма­тери-ведь­мы: «Ты дол­жен быть силь­ным, не поз­во­ляй ни­кому под­мять се­бя. Гни свою ли­нию, не гну­шай­ся ни­каки­ми средс­тва­ми». И Де­рек всю свою жизнь сле­ду­ет этим за­ветам, не от­сту­па­ясь от них ни на шаг.  
  
Он не поз­во­лит Стай­лзу все ис­портить.   
  
* * *  
  
Чис­тое не­бо и яр­кое юж­ное сол­нце сле­пит гла­за и от­вле­ка­ет вни­мание, но Стай­лз сос­ре­дото­чен­но рас­смат­ри­ва­ет до­ма вок­руг, не пов­то­ряя сво­ей прош­лой ошиб­ки и ста­ра­ясь не от­ста­вать от Де­река, иду­щего на нес­коль­ко ша­гов впе­реди. Он да­же не оби­жа­ет­ся на то, что тот сно­ва вклю­чил уб­людка. Ви­димо это его оп­ция по умол­ча­нию, по­лучен­ная от про­из­во­дите­ля. Реф­лектор­но втя­гива­ет го­лову в пле­чи, ког­да они про­ходят ми­мо вче­раш­ней лав­ки со ста­рухой-Ир­мой — это ока­зыва­ет­ся силь­нее не­го. Но рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, сто­ит им толь­ко свер­нуть за угол, ока­зыва­ясь на боль­шой пло­щади, от ко­торой идет ши­рокая ули­ца к пор­ту и го­род­ско­му рын­ку.  
  
В цен­тре ус­та­нов­лен ка­мен­ный фон­тан со ста­ту­ей хму­рого муж­чи­ны с на­суп­ленны­ми бро­вями. Его гла­за со­щуре­ны, и бла­года­ря мас­терс­тву скуль­пто­ра ка­жет­ся, что он не­от­рывно сле­дит за каж­дым че­лове­ком на пло­щади. Тя­желая ман­тия на пле­чах и ко­со си­дящая ко­рона да­ет по­нять, что это кто-то из пра­вите­лей ко­ролевс­тва, рас­тя­нув­ше­гося вдоль по­бережья мо­ря. Стай­лз от­кры­ва­ет рот, что­бы спро­сить Де­река о лич­ности ко­роля, но слы­шит гром­кие ше­пот­ки за спи­ной, при­тор­ма­живая и пог­ля­дывая ис­ко­са на ис­точник шу­ма.   
  
Нес­коль­ко де­тей бе­гут сле­дом за ни­ми, пря­чась за спи­нами зе­вак и от­ды­ха­ющих, хи­хикая и ты­ча паль­ца­ми в его хвост. Стай­лз воп­ро­ситель­но из­ги­ба­ет бро­ви, стал­ки­ва­ясь с чис­тым, не­замут­ненным пред­рассуд­ка­ми дет­ским лю­бопытс­твом. Он да­же нем­но­го при­тор­ма­жива­ет, об­ви­вая хвос­том собс­твен­ное пред­плечье изящ­ной спи­ралью. Его прес­ле­дова­тели да­же не за­меча­ют, что объ­ект слеж­ки ма­ло то­го, что не дви­жет­ся, так еще и смот­рит на них, не скры­ва­ясь. Стай­лз скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди и де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред, вы­нуж­дая их, на­конец, под­нять гла­за и, взвиз­гнув, по­пытать­ся убе­жать.   
  
Стай­лз бро­са­ет­ся сле­дом, но де­ти рас­сы­па­ют­ся по всей пло­щади, скры­ва­ясь в пе­ре­ул­ках и дей­ствуя на ред­кость сла­жен­но, так что ему ос­та­ет­ся лишь раз­дра­жен­но фыр­кнуть, а за­тем от­пра­вить­ся на по­ис­ки Де­река, ко­торый уже ушел дос­та­точ­но да­леко в сто­рону рын­ка. Стай­лз ори­ен­ти­ру­ет­ся на тем­ную взъ­еро­шен­ную ма­куш­ку, ла­виру­ющую сре­ди люд­ско­го мо­ря, и ак­ку­рат­но прок­ла­дыва­ет се­бе до­рогу, ак­тивно ра­ботая лок­тя­ми. Ка­кая-то ба­буля «бо­жий оду­ван­чик» пы­та­ет­ся изящ­но ощу­пать его по­яс в по­ис­ках ко­шель­ка, но он лишь за­каты­ва­ет гла­за на по­доб­ную на­ив­ность и ска­лит­ся, по­казы­вая ос­трые клы­ки и уг­ро­жа­юще нак­ло­няя го­лову с рож­ка­ми. Она под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы и рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в тол­пе так­же лег­ко, как по­яви­лась ря­дом.   
  
Де­рек ждет его у пер­во­го тор­го­вого ря­да, зло со­щурив гла­за, но Стай­лз лу­чезар­но ему улы­ба­ет­ся, по­жимая пле­чами, мол, я тут ни при чем. Как-то за­быва­ет, что с Де­реком по­доб­ное не про­катит. Или про­катит, но по­том а­ук­нется. Но это ведь бу­дет поз­же, прав­да? А Стай­лз силь­ный, Стай­лз со всем спра­вит­ся. По край­ней ме­ре, он на это на­де­ет­ся.  
  
Он не до­жида­ет­ся ни сло­ва от Де­река, тот прос­то по­вора­чива­ет­ся и ухо­дит вглубь рын­ка, за­гова­ривая с из­бран­ны­ми тор­говца­ми, при­дир­чи­во раз­гля­дывая при­лав­ки. Стай­лз дви­жет­ся сле­дом без­мол­вной тенью, прис­лу­шива­ясь к от­ры­вис­тым фра­зам, что про­из­но­сит Де­рек. Хва­та­ет од­но­го дви­жения бро­ви — Стай­лз дей­стви­тель­но смот­рит — что­бы са­мые уп­ря­мые ски­дыва­ли сто­имость то­вара до под­хо­дящей его хо­зя­ину це­ны. Это точ­но кол­довс­тво, и Стай­лз вос­хи­ща­ет­ся Де­реком в этот мо­мент.  
  
Он под­хва­тыва­ет каж­дый свер­ток, ко­торый ему про­тяги­ва­ет Де­рек, и вско­ре рук уже не хва­та­ет, но они как раз вы­ходят к прис­та­ни — как-то вне­зап­но ры­нок об­ры­ва­ет­ся. Пос­ледние тор­го­вые лот­ки сто­ят пря­мо у мас­сивных кнех­тов, прив­ле­кая вни­мание раз­но­об­ра­зи­ем ры­бы. Это нем­но­го не­лов­ко, но же­лудок Стай­лза вновь скру­чива­ет от го­лода, а Де­рек дер­га­ет го­ловой, кра­ем гла­за гля­дя на сму­тив­ше­гося де­мона. К еде в его ру­ках при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся уве­сис­тый свер­ток с коп­че­ным пал­ту­сом, и Стай­лз идет сле­дом за Де­реком, гло­тая слю­ни от аро­мата ры­бы.  
  
Они вы­ходят на бе­рег, усе­ян­ный кам­ня­ми с во­дорос­ля­ми. Рез­кий за­пах от­ли­ва уда­ря­ет в нос, но Стай­лз, не зна­комый с ним, жад­но втя­гива­ет его в нос, как неч­то но­вое в сво­ей жиз­ни в этом ми­ре. Де­рек на­ходит су­хое мес­течко за по­лосой во­ды, са­дясь на круп­ный пе­сок и ожи­дая, по­ка Стай­лз не­лов­ко упа­дет ря­дом с ним, под­ги­бая под се­бя но­ги. Де­рек скла­дыва­ет свер­тки ря­дом с со­бой, раз­во­рачи­вая один и про­тяги­вая ле­пеш­ку с сы­ром де­мону. И Стай­лз пы­та­ет­ся не ур­чать, как кот, но со­вер­шенно не по­луча­ет­ся, по­тому что, зна­ете, это Де­рек, и он уха­жива­ет за Стай­лзом. Это, черт возь­ми, зас­тавля­ет чувс­тво­вать что-то.  
  
Он с ап­пе­титом ку­са­ет ле­пеш­ку, нас­лажда­ясь теп­лым го­рячим тес­том и рас­те­ка­ющим­ся по не­бу сы­ром, прик­ры­вая гла­за от удо­воль­ствия и мед­ленно об­ли­зывая вер­хнюю гу­бу. Де­рек не мо­жет от­вести взгляд от это­го не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­но­го пор­но, прос­ле­живая взгля­дом ма­жущее дви­жение кон­чи­ка язы­ка и за­дер­жи­вая ды­хание. Стай­лз от­ку­сыва­ет еще, но, ви­димо, чувс­тву­ет вол­ну чувств по свя­зи и смот­рит на Де­река из-под рес­ниц. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд они смот­рят друг на дру­га, поч­ти не ды­ша, но Хейл сда­ет­ся пер­вым и пе­рево­дит взгляд на от­сту­пив­шую на вре­мя во­ду.   
  
Чай­ки кру­жат над не­боль­ши­ми лу­жица­ми и кам­ня­ми, пок­ры­тыми мас­сивны­ми кус­та­ми во­дорос­лей. Под сло­ем тра­вы пы­та­ют­ся спас­тись те оби­тате­ли, ко­торые не ус­пе­ли скрыть­ся вмес­те с ухо­дящей во­дой. От прис­та­ни, ко­торая все еще сов­сем ря­дом, до­носят­ся зву­ки раз­груз­ки ко­раб­лей и ру­гань мат­ро­сов, нес­по­соб­ных прий­ти к ком­про­мис­су. Воз­бужде­ние сме­ня­ет­ся уми­рот­во­рени­ем, и Де­рек спо­кой­но ест свою ле­пеш­ку, из­редка прис­лу­шива­ясь к чувс­твам Стай­лза. Го­ворить не хо­чет­ся, но, ви­димо, ему од­но­му.  
  
— Я ни­ког­да не ви­дел мо­ре. На­вер­ное, сто­ит ска­зать те­бе за это спа­сибо? — Стай­лз по­тира­ет за­тылок, пы­та­ясь скрыть за этим жес­том сму­щение, а Де­рек вновь пе­рево­дит не­чита­емый взгляд на не­го, — по­ка что это са­мый хо­роший из тво­их пос­тупков, — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­тые бро­ви Де­река вы­нуж­да­ют Стай­лза под­нять ру­ки в за­щит­ном жес­те, — ты же не бу­дешь спо­рить с тем, что ты се­бя от­вра­титель­но ве­дешь.  
  
— Ну, так и ты не рож­дес­твенский сюр­приз, Стай­лз, — он да­же не злит­ся, но ос­тавлять по­доб­ное без от­ве­та — зна­чит про­явить мяг­ко­телость, — ты зас­лу­жива­ешь по­доб­но­го об­ра­щения, зна­ешь ведь.  
  
— Я впер­вые по­пал в че­лове­чес­кий мир, а ты ожи­да­ешь от ме­ня не­воз­можно­го, — Стай­лз воз­му­щен­но под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы.  
  
— Я про­шу толь­ко пос­лу­шания. Ты не справ­ля­ешь­ся да­же с этим. Ког­да мы нач­нем за­нимать­ся ма­ги­ей, ты взор­вешь баш­ню к чер­тям, прос­то по­тому что не за­хочешь ме­ня слу­шать. Я не мо­гу это­го до­пус­тить, по­нима­ешь? — Стай­лз от­во­дит взгляд в сто­рону, а Де­рек ус­та­ло взды­ха­ет. Уп­рямс­тво де­мона вы­води­ло его из се­бя.  
  
Нес­коль­ко ми­нут ти­шины не сни­жа­ют нап­ря­жения меж­ду ни­ми, но в бла­годуш­ном нас­тро­ении Де­рек хо­чет до­нес­ти свою мысль до Стай­лза, по­тому что да­же с уче­том нес­коль­ких пов­то­рений, тот так и не у­яс­нил, что дол­жен пол­ностью под­чи­нить­ся его во­ле.  
  
— Ты мне ну­жен, что­бы отом­стить Кейт Ар­джент. Она уби­ла поч­ти всю мою семью, — Стай­лз пе­рево­дит взгляд на Де­река, а тот про­дол­жа­ет, — я дол­жен уз­нать твой по­тен­ци­ал и на­учить те­бя все­му, что мо­жет пот­ре­бовать­ся. Но ес­ли ты не бу­дешь ме­ня слу­шать­ся, мы с то­бой оба ум­рем. И ты не вер­нешь­ся в Ад, по­нима­ешь? Она нас раз­вопло­тит.  
  
— Зна­ешь, я толь­ко что по­нял. То­бой быть очень пар­ши­во, — Стай­лз вновь без­различ­но смот­рит на во­ду вда­леке, а Де­рек впер­вые с ним сог­ла­сен. Быть им дей­стви­тель­но очень пар­ши­во.  
  
* * *  
  
Они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся в баш­ню пос­ле по­луд­ня, ког­да сол­нце жа­рит так, что хо­чет­ся пог­ру­зить­ся в ван­ну с ле­дяной во­дой и не вы­лезать от­ту­да. И хо­тя Стай­лз дол­жен быть при­выч­ным к по­доб­ным тем­пе­ратур­ным ано­мали­ям, но пе­реме­щение его нас­то­ящей сущ­ности в че­лове­чес­кое те­ло ли­ша­ет его вся­ких при­виле­гий. В том чис­ле и спо­соб­ности не стра­дать от жа­ры. Мок­рые пят­на по­та на ру­бахе выг­ля­дят неп­ривле­катель­но, но Стай­лз лишь со­пит, мыс­ленно под­го­няя Де­река к прох­ла­де ве­ковых кам­ней. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, что кро­ме по­дог­ре­ва стен и по­ла, ма­гия еще под­держи­ва­ет оп­ти­маль­ную тем­пе­рату­ру, и Стай­лз го­тов за­ур­чать от удо­воль­ствия, ког­да де­ревян­ная дверь зах­ло­пыва­ет­ся, от­ре­зая жа­лящие сол­нечные лу­чи, ос­тавляя зной за спи­ной.  
  
Де­рек смот­рит на не­го нас­мешли­во и, от­вернув­шись, под­ни­ма­ет­ся по лес­тни­це к жи­лой ком­на­те. Сто­ит приз­нать, что он выг­ля­дит так­же иде­аль­но, как и ког­да они вы­ходи­ли с ут­ра: ни на­мека на пят­на по­та, ис­па­рины над вер­хней гу­бой или на лбу. Стай­лз уве­рен, что это мож­но объ­яс­нить кус­ком ль­да в его гру­ди, на­ходя­щим­ся там вза­мен че­лове­чес­ко­го сер­дца. Хо­лод ос­ту­жа­ет все те­ло, спа­сая от жа­ры, но он, на­вер­ное, не ско­ро рис­кнет выс­ка­зать это пред­по­ложе­ние вслух.   
  
Стай­лз под­ни­ма­ет­ся сле­дом за кол­ду­ном, ста­ратель­но удер­жи­вая свер­тки с едой и не толь­ко, он дви­га­ет­ся поч­ти на­ощупь, по­тому что не ви­дит сво­их ног. Но, для раз­но­об­ра­зия, да­же ни ра­зу не спо­тыка­ет­ся. Он уве­рен, что на се­год­ня с не­го дос­та­точ­но уни­жения, по­тому что Де­рек знат­но по­из­де­вал­ся над ним, ког­да они уш­ли с бе­рега. Пор­тной, к ко­торо­му они приш­ли, ока­зал­ся су­хонь­ким и древ­ним ста­рич­ком, на ко­торо­го бы­ло страш­но смот­реть — ка­залось, что он вот-вот рас­сыплет­ся в тру­ху, пач­кая все ве­ковой пылью. Толь­ко впе­чат­ле­ние ока­залось оши­боч­ным. Ви­димо в этом го­род­ке все по­жилые жи­тели зак­лю­чили кон­тракт с по­вели­телем Ада, по­тому что в тон­ких крюч­ко­ватых паль­цах пор­тно­го бы­ло боль­ше си­лы, чем в мо­лодых ру­ках Стай­лза. И это бы­ло жут­ко­вато.   
  
Осо­бен­но, ког­да Де­рек ус­тро­ил­ся в удоб­ном крес­ле, а Стай­лза пос­та­вили на круг­лый по­мост в цен­тре свет­лой ком­на­ты, и при­нялись вер­теть вок­руг сво­ей оси, сни­мая мер­ки и прик­ла­дывая раз­личные уже го­товые пред­ме­ты одеж­ды. Свет­ло-зе­леные гла­за го­рели ог­нем, раз­гля­дывая го­лое те­ло Стай­лза, а тот пок­ры­вал­ся го­рячеч­ны­ми пят­на­ми ру­мян­ца до са­мых клю­чиц, по­тому что ста­ричок не об­ла­дал ни гра­ном стес­не­ния, при­каса­ясь к не­му без­лично, но этот взгляд. Он пла­вил что-то глу­боко внут­ри де­мона, от­да­ва­ясь жа­ром по­хоти че­рез их связь, а Стай­лз не мог — не хо­тел — от­ка­зывать­ся от этих от­зву­ков чу­жих чувств.  
  
Пор­тной обе­щал пре­дос­та­вить два ком­плек­та одеж­ды к зав­траш­не­му ут­ру, а ос­таль­ное в те­чение не­дели, и Де­рек, до­воль­ный при­об­ре­тени­ями, по­кинул лав­ку, та­ща Стай­лза, буд­то на по­вод­ке. Та­кого же рас­те­рян­но­го, как пос­ле по­яв­ле­ния в этом ми­ре. Как-то не ве­рилось, что Де­рек сог­ла­сен пол­ностью его со­дер­жать, и, на са­мом де­ле, это не са­мое при­ят­ное чувс­тво — быть чь­ей-то собс­твен­ностью. Хо­тя ему не пе­рес­та­ют упо­минать, что он не име­ет пра­ва, ну, ни на что. Прос­то дол­жен быть пос­лушным при­дат­ком Де­река, вы­пол­няя лю­бое его же­лание, по­лучая вза­мен еду, одеж­ду, и все не­об­хо­димое.   
  
Внут­ри не­го креп­нет же­лание вос­стать и по­казать Де­реку, что он не смо­жет прос­то так уп­равлять соз­да­ни­ем из Ада, но по­ка он слаб, как ко­тенок, лю­бой его мя­теж об­ре­чен на про­вал. По­это­му Стай­лз скри­пит зу­бами, ак­ку­рат­но сгру­жая их по­куп­ки на один из сто­лов, ста­ра­ясь не раз­бить ни­какие склян­ки. Де­рек пе­ре­оде­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с кро­ватью, а Стай­лз ста­ратель­но от­во­дит взгляд, ими­тируя со­вер­шенное без­разли­чие и не­за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ность. Длин­ные паль­цы сжи­ма­ют не­боль­шую ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ко­робоч­ку, слег­ка ее встря­хивая и нас­лажда­ясь ти­хим шо­рохом пор­тновско­го мет­ра — его до­быча, ко­торую он су­мел ук­расть се­год­ня, пов­то­ряя ус­пех вче­раш­не­го во­ровс­тва под но­сом у Ир­мы. Он нас­лажда­ет­ся прох­ла­дой ме­тал­ла, упус­кая из ви­да ми­гом нап­рягшу­юся спи­ну Де­река. Тот по­вора­чива­ет­ся и плав­но под­ска­кива­ет к Стай­лзу, вти­рая его в сто­леш­ни­цу и не да­вая пу­тей к от­ступ­ле­нию.   
  
— Что у те­бя там? — он го­ворит об­манчи­во мяг­ко, под­цепляя паль­цем под­бо­родок Стай­лза, ло­вя не­пони­ма­ющий взгляд ка­рих глаз, — что в кар­ма­не, Стай­лз?   
  
Стай­лз мор­га­ет, хо­лодея и вспо­миная уг­ро­зу Де­река, но не зна­ет, что ска­зать в от­вет, сжи­мая ла­донь до от­пе­чат­ков на ко­же. Сей­час ему уже не ка­жет­ся та­кой прек­расной идея бун­то­вать. Сей­час ему слиш­ком хо­чет­ся сох­ра­нить се­бя в це­лос­тнос­ти и сох­раннос­ти, не да­вая Де­реку по­водов сно­ва сде­лать ему боль­но. Чес­тно, Стай­лз очень не хо­чет сно­ва кор­чить­ся на по­лу, в на­деж­де вот-вот сдох­нуть. Де­рек взды­ха­ет ра­зоча­рован­но, чувс­твуя ужас, иду­щий вол­ной от де­мона, и как-то да­же ос­то­рож­но вы­тас­ки­ва­ет его ла­донь с за­жатой ко­роб­кой в ру­ке. Стай­лз за­кусы­ва­ет гу­бу, по­ка Де­рек пре­уве­личен­но ак­ку­рат­но пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет его ла­донь и по од­но­му раз­ги­ба­ет паль­цы, не при­чиняя осо­бой бо­ли, и нес­коль­ко се­кунд вни­матель­но смот­рит на ко­робоч­ку с от­тиском лав­ки пор­тно­го. И толь­ко ког­да он под­ни­ма­ет на Стай­лза тя­желый взгляд, тот мо­жет лишь гром­ко сглот­нуть, по­нимая, что сам нав­лек на се­бя гнев кол­ду­на, иг­но­рируя все пре­дыду­щие пре­дуп­режде­ния и уго­воры не де­лать глу­пос­тей.  
  
— Я ду­мал, мы до­гово­рились. Я ду­мал, ты по­нял все, что я хо­тел до те­бя до­нес­ти. За­чем ты уп­ря­мишь­ся, Стай­лз? — Де­рек го­ворит так мяг­ко об­ре­чен­но, буд­то ему са­мому не нра­вит­ся то, что пред­сто­ит сде­лать. — Ты на­де­ешь­ся на то, что я не бу­ду те­бя ло­мать? Или счи­та­ешь, что смо­жешь мне про­тивос­то­ять? — он ве­дет Стай­лза к пос­те­ли, буд­то ма­лень­ко­го ре­бен­ка, и са­дит­ся на край.  
  
Де­рек на нес­коль­ко се­кунд прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за, де­лая глу­бокие вдо­хи и бло­кируя ощу­щения от Стай­лза, что­бы быть бесс­трас­тным при на­каза­нии. Ког­да по­ток эмо­ций пе­ресы­ха­ет, буд­то ру­чей в за­суху, он сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на от­ре­шен­но­го де­мона, зас­тывше­го ка­мен­ным из­ва­яни­ем в ожи­дании на­каза­ния. Ка­кой-то прог­ресс, не­сом­ненно, на ли­цо. Стай­лз не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, по­нимая, что это бес­смыс­ленно. Но то, что он все рав­но на­рушил пра­вила, расс­тра­ива­ет Де­река так силь­но, что еще чуть-чуть — и он бы не стал на­казы­вать, но свое сло­во на­до дер­жать.   
  
— Раз­де­вай­ся, — Стай­лз мор­га­ет не­пони­ма­юще и смот­рит на Де­река, а то­му при­ходит­ся скло­нить го­лову на­бок и изог­нуть бровь, что­бы де­мон на­чал ше­велить­ся, быс­тро ски­дывая с се­бя меш­ко­ватые тряп­ки и от­ки­дывая их в сто­рону. — Хо­роший маль­чик. За это по­лучишь на пять уда­ров мень­ше. Ло­жись жи­вотом на мои ко­лени.  
  
Стай­лз сто­ит пе­ред ним об­на­жен­ный и, ког­да по­нима­ет, чем ему гро­зит та­кой при­каз, да­же на­ходит в се­бе сме­лость сде­лать ма­лень­кий ша­жок на­зад, но Де­рек мрач­не­ет, по­нимая, что на этом ли­мит пос­лу­шания Стай­лза ис­черпал­ся, и дер­га­ет его за ру­ку на се­бя. Тот не­лов­ко па­да­ет на его ко­лени, а Де­рек не­воз­му­тимо ус­тра­ива­ет его те­ло удоб­нее. Для не­го, ес­тес­твен­но, а не для Стай­лза.   
  
Де­мону как раз вов­се не удоб­но — его но­ги не ка­са­ют­ся по­ла, зад­ни­ца слиш­ком про­вока­ци­он­но зад­ра­на, хвост ме­чет­ся, а го­лова сви­са­ет вниз, от­че­го кровь при­лива­ет к ли­цу. Он пы­та­ет­ся выр­вать­ся, но Де­рек дер­жит креп­ко, на­дав­ли­вая ла­донью на по­яс­ни­цу, дру­гой ру­кой пог­ла­живая ко­жу. И от этих при­кос­но­вений по те­лу бе­гут му­раш­ки, Стай­лз прос­то по­мимо во­ли от­кли­ка­ет­ся и воз­бужда­ет­ся.  
  
— Зна­ешь, мне да­же ин­те­рес­но, ког­да до те­бя дой­дет, что соп­ро­тив­ле­ние бес­по­лез­но? — Де­рек мас­си­ру­ет яго­дицы од­ной ру­кой, дру­гой про­дол­жая удер­жи­вать ер­за­юще­го Стай­лза. Его зад­ни­ца нап­ря­жена, а член на­лива­ет­ся кровью, по­тира­ясь на каж­дом дви­жении о бед­ро Де­река, — рас­слабь­ся, а то бу­дет боль­нее.  
  
Он на са­мом де­ле хо­чет пре­подать Стай­лзу урок, до­нес­ти до не­го свою мысль, хо­тя они оба по­нима­ют, нас­коль­ко это уни­зитель­но для де­мона. Тот бра­нит­ся в го­лос, ос­кор­бляя Де­река, но ему буд­то все рав­но. Он на­мина­ет яго­дицы, сос­ре­дото­чен­но раз­гля­дывая дос­тавшу­юся ему плоть. Ког­да Стай­лз за­ходит в сво­их сло­вах слиш­ком да­леко, Де­рек под­ни­ма­ет ла­донь и с си­лой опус­ка­ет ее на ле­вое по­луша­рие.   
  
Стай­лз зах­ле­быва­ет­ся сто­ном, при­кусы­вая гу­бу и обе­щая се­бе, что его му­читель не дож­дется от не­го ни зву­ка боль­ше, а его не­лепое воз­бужде­ние сле­та­ет, ос­тавляя лишь пуль­си­ру­ющую боль в од­ной яго­дице. Де­рек не­дол­го нас­лажда­ет­ся пе­редыш­кой и сно­ва опус­ка­ет ла­донь, уже на дру­гую по­лови­ну зад­ни­цы. Он не ща­дит Стай­лза, бь­ет с си­лой, по­тому что это не сек­су­аль­ное за­иг­ры­вание, а вос­пи­татель­ный мо­мент. То, что тот го­лый, вов­се ни­чего не зна­чит, яс­но?  
  
Стай­лз сос­ре­дота­чива­ет­ся на бо­ли, ши­рящей­ся с каж­дым уда­ром, но все его клят­вы мол­чать идут пра­хом, сто­ит толь­ко Де­реку слег­ка раз­дви­нуть его но­ги и шлеп­нуть по сжав­шей­ся дыр­ке. Стай­лз гром­ко ды­шит, из глаз ка­тят­ся сле­зы, а член сно­ва вста­ет, по­тому что Де­рек ша­рит по его про­меж­ности, сжи­мая паль­цы на мо­шон­ке, и об­во­дя паль­цем нап­ря­жен­ное коль­цо мышц, не про­никая внутрь, но рас­слаб­ляя.   
  
— Это то­же вхо­дит в вос­пи­татель­ный про­цесс? — Стай­лзу тре­бу­ет­ся сна­чала от­кашлять­ся, преж­де чем го­ворить, но Де­рек улав­ли­ва­ет его за­душен­ные сло­ва, кри­во ус­ме­ха­ясь. Серь­ез­но, это дос­той­но вос­хи­щения — Стай­лз ви­сит го­ловой вниз, его зад­ни­ца пря­мо пе­ред чу­жими гла­зами, а дыр­ка при­пух­ла, но все рав­но он на­ходит си­лы, что­бы дер­зить.  
  
— Про­дол­жишь го­ворить, и вос­пи­татель­ный про­цесс пе­рей­дет на ста­дию «на­тяни Стай­лза на член без рас­тя­гива­ния его зад­ни­цы», — Де­рек пог­ла­жива­ет пок­раснев­шие яго­дицы поч­ти неж­но, ус­по­ка­ивая пуль­си­ру­ющую плоть. Член Стай­лза в оче­ред­ной раз про­ез­жа­ет­ся по тка­ни его брюк, Де­рек в оче­ред­ной раз де­ла­ет вид, буд­то не за­меча­ет это­го, — еще двад­цать уда­ров, дет­ка, — Де­рек го­ворит поч­ти неж­но, вновь за­нося ла­донь для уда­ра, а Стай­лз со свис­том втя­гива­ет воз­дух в лег­кие, го­товясь к но­вой пор­ции бо­ли впе­ремеш­ку с пос­тыдным удо­воль­стви­ем.  
  
Его ру­ка го­рит ог­нем, а де­мон да­же не вскри­кива­ет, лишь по­да­ет­ся бед­ра­ми под каж­дый удар, на­де­ясь на раз­рядку, ко­торая пос­то­ян­но ус­коль­за­ет, ос­тавляя горь­кую не­удов­летво­рен­ность. На пос­леднем шлеп­ке Стай­лз сто­нет, а Де­рек хо­чет его пох­ва­лить, но сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, ре­шив по­ощ­рить его ор­газмом. Пы­ла­ющая ла­донь с си­лой сжи­ма­ет нап­ря­жен­ные я­ич­ки, а Стай­лз всхли­пыва­ет в его ру­ках, рас­плас­ты­ва­ясь бо­лее рас­слаб­ленно, по­тому что по­нима­ет — боль­ше уда­ров не бу­дет. Дру­гой ла­донью Де­рек лас­ка­ет пок­раснев­шую дыр­ку, ему хо­чет­ся силь­нее раз­дви­нуть яго­дицы и лиз­нуть ее язы­ком, но это бу­дет в дру­гой раз. И сей­час он уже точ­но уве­рен, что этот дру­гой раз обя­затель­но бу­дет.  
  
Сто­ит вста­вить в от­вер­стие один па­лец и от­тя­нуть неж­ную мо­шон­ку, как Стай­лз вы­гиба­ет­ся в спи­не и кон­ча­ет, зад­ро­жав. Де­рек втя­гива­ет но­сом аро­мат удо­воль­ствия и пря­ный за­пах спер­мы, стре­митель­но впи­тыва­ющей­ся в его брю­ки. Стай­лз рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, ста­новясь боль­ше по­хожим на же­ле, чем на де­мона из Ада. И ког­да Де­рек уже хо­чет при­казать ему встать на ко­лени и хо­рошень­ко от­со­сать до не­го до­носит­ся стук во вход­ную дверь.   
  
— Ляг на кро­вать, Стай­лз. Толь­ко на жи­вот. На спи­не ты ка­кое-то вре­мя ле­жать не смо­жешь.  
  
Де­рек наб­лю­да­ет, как Стай­лз без­воль­но спол­за­ет с его ко­лен и за­пол­за­ет на мяг­кое пок­ры­вало, ук­ла­дывая го­лову на по­душ­ку и сма­зывая о ль­ня­ную ткань сле­зы со щек. Он вста­ет, поп­равляя свой на­бух­ший член в брю­ках, ми­мохо­дом изу­чая бе­лесое пят­но на одеж­де, и идет к две­ри. Воз­можно, он смо­жет кон­тро­лиро­вать Стай­лза с по­мощью сек­са и удо­воль­ствия. Ведь обу­чать мож­но не толь­ко ма­гии. Без­воль­ное те­ло на кро­вати, рас­слаб­ленное пос­ле ор­газма и да­же не воз­му­щен­ное са­мим на­каза­ни­ем, луч­шее то­му под­твержде­ние.  
  
* * *  
  
Де­рек спус­ка­ет­ся по лес­тни­це, на се­кун­ду за­мирая у две­ри и при­водя се­бя в по­рядок. Он ни­чего не мо­жет по­делать с влаж­ным пят­ном от спер­мы, впи­тав­шимся в ткань брюк, но хо­тя бы поп­равля­ет член, что­бы он не вы­пирал та­ким буг­ром. Го­лов­ка неп­ри­ят­но про­ходит­ся по влаж­ной тка­ни, и Де­рек слег­ка мор­щится, но его ли­цо при­об­ре­та­ет ней­траль­ное вы­раже­ние, и он от­кры­ва­ет створ­ку.  
  
— Ты не слиш­ком-то то­ропил­ся, пле­мян­ни­чек. Чем был за­нят? — Пи­тер от­ти­ра­ет его в сто­рону сво­им пле­чом и за­ходит в баш­ню, вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывая Де­река.  
  
— Что те­бе нуж­но? — Де­рек скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, ста­ратель­но не по­казы­вая раз­дра­жение, не же­лая да­вать Пи­теру воз­можнос­ти. Ина­че тот вце­пит­ся кле­щом и не от­ста­нет, по­ка не вы­сосет всю кровь.  
  
— Птич­ка при­нес­ла на хвос­те, что ви­дела те­бя в об­щес­тве очень ин­те­рес­но­го соз­да­ния. Юно­го, смаз­ли­вого. С не­боль­ши­ми фи­зичес­ки­ми не­дос­татка­ми в ви­де ро­гов и хвос­та, — взгляд Пи­тера хо­лоде­ет, а Де­рек прок­ли­на­ет сплет­ни­ков, вез­де су­ющих свой длин­ный нос, — ты ни­чего не хо­чешь мне ска­зать?  
  
— Дай по­думать, — Де­рек де­ла­ет вид, что за­думы­ва­ет­ся над от­ве­том, а по­том свер­ка­ет зе­лены­ми гла­зами, — мо­жет быть, что те­бя это не ка­са­ет­ся?  
  
— Не ра­зоча­ровы­вай ме­ня так. Ты прек­расно зна­ешь, что это ка­са­ет­ся ме­ня так­же, как и те­бя. Ес­ли ты со­вер­шил ка­кую-то глу­пость, луч­ше рас­ска­жи об этом сам. Мне очень не хо­чет­ся зря тра­тить вре­мя и си­лы, что­бы все рав­но прий­ти сю­да и мак­нуть те­бя го­ловой в тот ушат дерь­ма, ко­торый ты ус­лужли­во вы­тащил из кла­дов­ки сво­ими не­об­ду­ман­ны­ми пос­тупка­ми.  
  
— Я по­хож на ма­лень­ко­го маль­чи­ка, ко­торо­го ты мо­жешь за­пугать сво­ими уг­ро­зами? — Де­рек вы­гиба­ет ду­гой бровь, а Пи­тер тя­жело взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Да­же, ког­да ты был ма­лень­ким маль­чи­ком, я не мог ни­как на те­бя вли­ять. Спа­сибо за это Та­лии и тво­ему от­цу, — Де­рек ни­как не да­ет по­нять, нас­коль­ко его за­дева­ет лю­бое упо­мина­ние о ро­дите­лях, ко­торых не ста­ло из-за при­хоти пси­хован­ной ведь­мы, но это и не тре­бу­ет­ся — Пи­тер и так все по­нима­ет.  
  
— Тог­да я не по­нимаю, за­чем ты пов­то­ря­ешь свою лю­бимую про­поведь в ты­сяч­ный раз?  
  
— А вдруг на ты­сяче пер­вый раз сра­бота­ет? — Пи­тер жмет пле­чами. — Так ты со­бира­ешь­ся ме­ня поз­на­комить со сво­им но­вым про­теже? — он щу­рит­ся, пы­та­ясь про­щупать ма­гичес­кий слой Де­река, но тот хму­рит­ся, от­ки­дывая внеш­нее воз­дей­ствие, и взма­хом ру­ки при­зыва­ет сле­довать за со­бой.  
  
Они под­ни­ма­ют­ся по лес­тни­це к жи­лой ком­на­те, а Де­рек при­киды­ва­ет, что ему мо­жет ска­зать Пи­тер, уз­нав о его за­дум­ке. По­ка вы­ходи­ло, что ни­чего хо­роше­го, а его по­мощь бы не по­меша­ла. Да­же с уче­том его при­выч­ки об­щать­ся ис­клю­читель­но с по­зиции силь­но­го и ис­поль­зуя фра­зы, сос­то­ящие на во­семь­де­сят про­цен­тов из сар­кастич­ных эпи­тетов, эти­ми са­мыми фра­зами Пи­тер ухит­ря­ет­ся до­нес­ти ка­кое-то зер­но ис­ти­ны до ад­ре­сата.   
  
Де­рек от­кры­ва­ет дверь, тща­тель­но кон­тро­лируя сер­дце­би­ение и ды­хание. Пи­тер, об­ла­да­ющий пох­валь­ной наб­лю­датель­ностью, не дол­жен по­нять, как его вол­ну­ет пред­сто­ящая встре­ча со Стай­лзом. К сло­ву ска­зать, пос­ледний ухит­рился за­пол­зти под пок­ры­вало, пря­ча свою би­тую зад­ни­цу от взгля­дов, и толь­ко тог­да про­валил­ся в сон. Пи­тер сколь­зит оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом по го­лым ло­пат­кам и пле­чам Стай­лза, не об­хо­дя вни­мани­ем взъ­еро­шен­ные во­лосы, ру­мянец на вид­невшей­ся ще­ке, вздер­ну­тый нос и при­от­кры­тые пух­лые гу­бы с ни­точ­кой слю­ны, сте­ка­ющей на ль­ня­ную на­волоч­ку.  
  
— И кто это? — Пи­тер смот­рит на Де­река, под­би­вая ска­зать прав­ду, а тот дер­га­ет угол­ком губ, ре­ша­ясь.  
  
— Де­мон.  
  
К чес­ти Пи­тера, он лишь под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы, де­лая глу­бокий вздох, а Де­рек ожи­да­ет ре­ак­ции.  
  
— Ма­терин­ское зак­ля­тие, да? — тот смот­рит на Стай­лза сов­сем дру­гим взгля­дом, дож­давшись кив­ка пле­мян­ни­ка, — и ты уве­рен, что ов­чинка сто­ит вы­дел­ки? Ви­димо, нет, — за­метив пе­реко­шен­ную ми­ну Де­река, — за­чем?  
  
— Что­бы отом­стить, ко­неч­но, — Де­рек дер­га­ет пле­чом, не со­бира­ясь рас­ска­зывать, что це­ли уже по­меня­лись. Час­тично.  
  
— Он за­берет те­бя с со­бой.   
  
— Не за­берет. Он да­же не зна­ет, что мо­жет так сде­лать. Сов­сем юный, не боль­ше сот­ни лет, — Де­рек прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к ды­ханию Стай­лза, что­бы не про­пус­тить мо­мент, ког­да тот прос­нется. — У не­го да­же ро­га все еще рас­тут и тем­не­ют, а ру­ны не на­пита­лись си­лой.  
  
— Тог­да, мо­жет, это и име­ет смысл, — Пи­тер не сво­дит за­дум­чи­вого взгля­да с Де­река, прос­чи­тывая в уме воз­можные ва­ри­ан­ты, — все рав­но ты в опас­ности. Вы срас­те­тесь ду­шами, а он ос­та­нет­ся в этом ми­ре толь­ко за счет те­бя и тво­их сил.  
  
— Ес­ли он по­может убить Кейт, мне ни­чего для не­го бу­дет не жаль, — Де­рек не за­меча­ет из­ме­нение во взгля­де Пи­тера, сос­ре­дото­чив­шись на Стай­лзе, а сам Пи­тер по­нима­ет, что пле­мян­ник уже стал слиш­ком при­вязы­вать­ся к де­мону.  
  
— По­чему он спит? Вы еще не на­чали про­цесс обу­чения? — он пе­рево­дит те­му и не­до­умен­но смот­рит на глум­ли­во ус­ме­ха­юще­гося Де­река.  
  
— Я его вос­пи­тываю. Слиш­ком строп­ти­вый для мо­лод­ня­ка, но прог­ресс уже ви­ден, — Де­рек от­ма­хива­ет­ся от лю­бопытс­тва во взгля­де Пи­тера. — Поз­на­ком­лю вас поз­же. Он по­ка не го­тов.  
  
Пи­тер с со­жале­ни­ем ки­да­ет пос­ледний взгляд на спя­щего Стай­лза и ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Не об­ла­жай­ся, Де­рек. От это­го маль­чиш­ки слиш­ком мно­гое за­висит.  
  
Де­рек сдер­жи­ва­ет в се­бе же­лание ог­рызнуть­ся в от­вет, а Пи­тер вы­ходит, не поп­ро­щав­шись. В кон­це кон­цов, он прек­расно зна­ет, где на­ходит­ся вы­ход, и про­вожать его не нуж­но. Де­ревян­ная дверь ос­то­рож­но щел­ка­ет, но все рав­но бу­дит Стай­лза, под­ско­чив­ше­го на пос­те­ли.   
  
Стай­лз пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, за­девая сад­ня­щую зад­ни­цу, и мор­щится, не в си­лах сдер­жать бо­лез­ненное ши­пение. Де­рек смот­рит на не­го нем­но­го ехид­но, буд­то удив­ля­ясь слиш­ком по­рывис­тым дви­жени­ям, ли­шен­ным ка­кой-ли­бо плав­ности. Стай­лз не зна­ет, то ли он хо­чет вновь пе­ревер­нуть­ся на жи­вот, что­бы унять боль в яго­дицах, то ли по­нять, что его раз­бу­дило, а Де­рек не де­ла­ет ни­чего, что­бы об­легчить его стра­дания.   
  
Он вы­ходит в кла­довую, бег­ло ос­матри­вая пол­ки и на­ходя взгля­дом нуж­ный не­боль­шой гор­шо­чек с за­жив­ля­ющей мазью. Вре­мя про­верить, ус­во­ил ли Стай­лз хо­тя бы что-то из се­год­няшне­го уро­ка. Ней­траль­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца не об­на­дежи­ва­ет Стай­лза, и он да­же пы­та­ет­ся от­пол­зти чуть в сто­рону, но Де­рек цо­ка­ет язы­ком, нах­му­рив­шись. Сле­ду­ет мгно­вен­ная ре­ак­ция — де­мон за­мира­ет на мес­те, гля­дя поч­ти об­ре­чен­но и про­сяще.  
  
Он ста­ра­ет­ся не ду­мать, что ни­каким до­вери­ем меж­ду ни­ми и не пах­нет. Что ре­ак­ция Стай­лза — прос­то не­жела­ние по­лучить пов­то­рение той пор­ки, что слу­чилась все­го час на­зад. Толь­ко в го­лове по­мимо его во­ли вспы­хива­ет же­лание быть по­нятым. Де­рек хо­чет, что­бы Стай­лз ви­дел в нем не му­чите­ля, но ко­го-то боль­ше­го, но сам от­го­ня­ет от се­бя эти мыс­ли, как неч­то чуж­дое. Буд­то это не его соз­на­ние вы­да­ет по­доб­ную чушь, а кто-то дру­гой вкла­дыва­ет мысль в че­реп­ную ко­роб­ку, от­че­го ста­новит­ся нем­но­го не по се­бе.   
  
Де­рек от­ки­дыва­ет тон­кое пок­ры­вало в сто­рону, под­ме­чая, как Стай­лз вцеп­ля­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в прос­тынь, пы­та­ясь удер­жать­ся на мес­те и не пол­зти уни­зитель­но по­даль­ше от кол­ду­на. Его гла­за зак­ры­ты, он не хо­чет знать, что за­думал де­лать Де­рек, и это оби­жа­ет, хоть и зас­лу­жен­но. Стай­лз выг­ля­дит сми­рив­шимся, а Де­рек за­да­ет­ся воп­ро­сом, на­дол­го ли это­го эф­фекта хва­тит, и как ско­ро наг­лое от­родье сно­ва при­мет­ся его тре­тиро­вать, из­во­дя сво­ими бес­так­тны­ми яз­ви­тель­ны­ми сло­вами. За этот ко­рот­кий про­межу­ток вре­мени Стай­лз до­казал, что он мо­жет быть да­же ху­же Пи­тера, толь­ко меж­ду ни­ми бы­ла раз­ни­ца — Де­рек мог вы­пороть и трах­нуть Стай­лза. С дя­дей по­доб­ные мыс­ли да­же не по­сеща­ли его го­лову, ос­та­валось толь­ко иг­но­риро­вать не­нуж­ное.   
  
Он от­вле­ка­ет­ся на вос­хи­щение пун­цо­вой зад­ни­цей Стай­лза. Она на­лилась на­сыщен­ным крас­ным цве­том, вы­зывая же­лание пог­ла­дить го­рящую ко­жу, и Де­рек не от­ка­зыва­ет се­бе в этом, толь­ко сна­чала опус­ка­ет паль­цы в прох­ладную смесь в гор­шочке. Стай­лз вздра­гива­ет от хо­лода, но боль­ше ни­как не вы­да­ет сво­их чувств, да­же ког­да Де­рек раз­дви­га­ет его бед­ра, наб­лю­дая за каж­дой ре­ак­ци­ей, и сма­зывая за­од­но при­пух­шую дыр­ку.  
  
Единс­твен­ная ре­ак­ция Стай­лза — мыш­цы, ко­торые нап­ря­га­ют­ся, как ка­мень, в от­вет на от­кро­вен­ные ка­сания. А Де­рек по­нима­ет, что за­был о те­рапев­ти­чес­кой поль­зе этой про­цеду­ры, толь­ко ког­да за­меча­ет, как ме­тодич­но тра­ха­ет Стай­лза од­ним паль­цем, буд­то прош­ло­го ра­за бы­ло не­дос­та­точ­но. Де­мон тя­жело ды­шит, но с мес­та не дви­га­ет­ся, лишь силь­нее ком­кая прос­тынь в су­дорож­но сжа­тых паль­цах. Де­рек мол­ча отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, на­пос­ле­док еще раз ог­ла­живая го­рящие яго­дицы и раз­ма­зывая ос­татки суб­стан­ции.  
  
Член вновь трет­ся о ткань брюк, и Де­рек мор­щится, поп­равляя его. Стай­лз все еще нап­ря­жен, буд­то ожи­да­ет лю­бого под­во­ха от не­го, но Де­рек лишь вы­ходит из ком­на­ты, спус­ка­ясь в под­вал. Бас­сейн с теп­лой во­дой, где лег­ко мож­но снять нап­ря­жение — имен­но то, что сей­час тре­бу­ет­ся для воз­бужден­но­го ор­га­низ­ма. Он быс­тро из­бавля­ет­ся от одеж­ды, ог­ла­живая воз­бужден­ный ствол ла­донью, и спус­ка­ет­ся по сту­пеням в во­ду. Хо­чет­ся зас­то­нать от об­легче­ния, но он лишь креп­че сжи­ма­ет ку­лак на чле­не, вновь вспо­миная, как Стай­лз из­ви­вал­ся в его ру­ках, и то упо­итель­ное ощу­щение от ла­дони, впе­чаты­ва­ющей­ся в его зад­ни­цу. Ор­газм на­каты­ва­ет ог­лу­ша­ющей вол­ной, сер­дце бу­ха­ет в гру­ди, а Де­рек ста­ра­ет­ся не ду­мать, на что же бу­дет по­хожа ре­аль­ность сек­са со Стай­лзом. На­вер­ня­ка его ту­гая зад­ни­ца бу­дет от­лично при­нимать его член.  
  
Де­рек гром­ко сто­нет. Он ду­ма­ет о чем угод­но, толь­ко не о мес­ти Кейт Ар­джент.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз сидит, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Грудь равномерно поднимается и опускается, хвост обвивает запястье, глаза прикрыты, а рунный узор на рожках пульсирует от силы, которая перераспределяется в его теле после долгих медитаций и тычков Дерека. Вот и сейчас колдун одергивает его:  
  
— Спину держи прямо, расслабь шею, чего ты опять зажался? Месяц уже я тебя учу, как дышать. А ты не можешь даже с таким занятием справиться. Напомнить тебе, что было в прошлый раз, когда ты выпустил поток силы, не замкнув контур?   
  
Стайлз морщится, потому что мастерская после того случая до сих пор не восстановилась, хотя «организм» башни усиленно занимается реконструкцией уже несколько недель, но с тех пор он старается. Жаль, что этого недостаточно для удовлетворения амбиций Дерека. Любое движение он критикует, уничтожая самооценку демона в пух и прах. Простенькие заклинания по подсвечиванию линий силы даются ему легко — в этом Дерек никогда не сомневался. А Стайлз, по началу радовавшийся своим успехам, постепенно перегорел, воспринимая их так же, как и Дерек, — как недостаточность для достижения их целей.  
  
Ко всему прочему из-за притока силы его рожки чешутся и зудят, сбивая весь настрой к чертям, будто Дерека недостаточно. Стайлз старательно дышит, прогоняя из головы мысли о собственной усталости. Понимает, что он находится в этом мире только из-за прихоти Дерека, и мирится с этим. Ну а что ему еще остается? Никаких прав, никаких поблажек, только условия контракта, которые он должен исполнить ценой своей жизни. Не тот вариант, который его устроит, поэтому в его интересах постараться. Только тогда у него появится возможность хотя бы вернуться домой.  
  
За месяц, прошедший с попадания в человеческий мир, он неплохо научился скрывать эмоции за маской послушания, старательно избегая воспитательного процесса в понимании Дерека. Те сцены дались ему слишком дорого, чтобы желать их повторения, поэтому приходится строить из себя хорошего мальчика. А еще он знает, что через неделю в их город прибывает Кейт. И серьезно, на что рассчитывает Дерек, когда остается на месте, не убегая от убийцы почти всей его семьи?  
  
Питер во время своих визитов подробно рассказал ему историю рода Хейлов. Даже у Стайлза, демона по натуре, похолодело нутро, когда он понял, насколько беспринципен их противник. Его противник, потому что вряд ли Дерек будет работать вместе с ним. Стайлзу придется делать все самому, и это чертовски дерьмовая перспектива, но кого это волнует?  
  
Раздраженный вздох Дерека вырывает Стайлза из задумчивого состояния, он понимает, что только что слишком наклонил корпус вперед, отчего линия силы прямо перед ним замерцала красным пульсирующим светом. Он мгновенно исправляется, наблюдая, как цвет нити изменяется, становясь нежно-зеленым, таким, каким и должен быть. Кажется, пронесло. Надо быть осторожнее. Хотя его снова беспокоит зуд, мешающий сосредоточиться.  
  
Резкий хлопок в ладоши заставляет Стайлза дернуться:  
  
— Хватит на сегодня. Это бесполезно. Господи, какой ты бесполезный, — раздражение Дерека обжигает все органы чувств, когда тот на секунду ослабляет контроль над щитами и все его эмоции щедрым потоком хлещут по пуповине их связи.  
  
Стайлз буквально задыхается от перегрузки и обиды одновременно. Кажется, что его терпение вот-вот лопнет, как воздушный шарик. Ведь у него, в общем-то, тоже есть свой предел. И сдерживается из последних сил.  
  
— Что с тобой? Выглядишь так, будто у тебя сейчас случится сердечный приступ, — насмешка в голосе Дерека, будто спусковой крючок для его ярости. Пусть он не может хорошенько ударить по надменной челюсти, но отбрить словами ему ничто не мешает.  
  
— Твой план — дерьмо. И знаешь, кто в этом виноват? Никто кроме тебя. Прекрати смешивать меня с помоями, если хочешь получить хотя бы какой-то результат, а не сдохнуть, как дворовая шавка, — Стайлз цедит слова, сверкая глазами и прожигая Дерека насквозь. Тот лишь высоко поднимает брови, будто не ожидает подобной эмоциональности, — можешь не стараться, мне на твои взгляды насрать. Ты связал свою жизнь со мной, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться сделать свою жертву не напрасной, ты проебываешь свой шанс. Может пора достать свою голову из жопы, и начать работать вместе? Или великий Дерек Хейл слишком крут для такого?  
  
Он почти близок к тому, чтобы начать тыкать пальцем в дереково плечо, но тот слишком долго молчит, глядя на него сощуренными глазами. Но Стайлз уже не может остановиться, его порядком заносит, ведь он слишком долго терпел это хамское отношение. Никто не заслуживает подобного, даже демон.  
  
— Что ты замолчал? Нечего сказать на правду?   
  
— Вот здесь, — Дерек показывает ладонью, — наконец-то у тебя получилось. Видишь? Линия идеальна. Именно об этом я тебе говорю месяц.  
  
— Э-эм. Что? — Стайлз пытается скосить глаза, но поток ускользает от него, будто струя воды, и он нетерпеливо вздыхает, — ты шутишь? Я вообще-то тебя оскорбляю тут.  
  
— Да-да, я заметил. Услышал каждое слово. Демон зол, демон крушить, бла-бла-бла. Повторишь этот фокус с нитями еще раз — получишь яблочный пирог на обед, — Стайлз возмущенно поперхивается воздухом.  
  
— Ты… рехнулся, да? Сошел с ума? Вот она оборотная сторона заклятья, — не то чтобы Стайлз хотел проверить, нет ли у Дерека жара. Но его злость будто рукой снимает, оставляя лишь недоумение и затаенную радость. У него все-таки получилось. Надо только вновь поймать то настроение, состояние, в котором контур получается такой, какой нужен.  
  
— Сведи силу на минимум и займись чем-нибудь, — Дерек выглядит так, будто очень сильно задумался, а Стайлз мешает ему своим присутствием, он даже нетерпеливо машет рукой, прогоняя Стайлза прочь, но тот лишь жмет плечами.  
  
Он только рад остаться в одиночестве, особенно, если Дерек не спалит, что он таскает в подвал его драгоценные книги. Серьезно, стоит только заметить каплю влаги на драгоценном кожаном переплете — и ему не жить.   
  
Но Стайлз все равно уходит, прихватив из миски на столе краснобокое яблоко. На секунду замирает перед входной дверью, но не хочет выходить наружу, и идет на свое привычное место. Если Дереку надо подумать — пожалуйста. Главное, чтобы Стайлза не доставал со своими идиотскими тренировками. Может хотя бы план придумает нормальный, а не ту ерунду, что имеется на данный момент.   
  
«Мы просто пойдем и убьем ее» — на редкость дерьмовый план. Это всем понятно.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз осторожно прикладывает трофейный портновский метр к рожкам, отмеряя их новую длину. Чем ближе дата прибытия Кейт в их город, тем сильнее пульсируют его руны, и тем сильнее его беспокоит зуд. Дерек с каждым днем становится все мрачнее и требовательнее, хотя казалось, что большим ублюдком просто нельзя стать, но он успешно с этим справляется.  
  
Только ночью Стайлз привычно жмется к горячему телу, податливо расползаясь слоем желе, обвивая хвостом чужое предплечье, а Дерек с утра делает вид, что этого не происходило, и он все еще имеет право вести себя, как редкостный придурок. Их тренировки прекращаются только тогда, когда Дереку необходимо покинуть башню, и Стайлз за эти дни узнает слишком много новых заклинаний. Его мозг пухнет от информации, но на удивление, он со всем справляется, изредка замечая довольный блеск в зеленых глазах. Мол, надо же, и от такой бестолочи есть какой-то прок.  
  
Стайлз проводит пальцами по каменной стене, башня, будто домашнее животное, тянется к нему за лаской, мысленно рассказывая, как ей плохо иногда, ругая за причиненную боль на снесенном заклинанием этаже. Он морщится от ощутимых чужих эмоций, стараясь не зацикливаться на нереальности происходящего, но больше его волнует, что Дерека до сих пор нет. Башня подтверждает, что он один, а значит, может позволить себе утоление собственного желания, от которого он буквально сгорает.   
  
В дверном проеме каменная кладка самая подходящая, Стайлз подходит ближе, настороженно выглядывает на лестницу, но предсказуемо никого не видит. Первое же тягучее движение заставляет его застонать от наслаждения. Зуд, который его начинает бесить, лишь разгорается сильнее, и Стайлз преувеличенно медленно трется рожками о камень, поскуливая. Он даже не хочет думать, насколько глупо он выглядит со стороны, он просто выполняет свое желание, стесывая чешуйки, осыпающиеся на пол. Конечно, если Дерек об этом узнает, он его выпорет за то количество ценного порошка, которое Стайлз бесцельно теряет. Но Дерека здесь нет, и он надеется, что это останется его маленьким секретом. Достаточно и других поводов, чтобы смешать его с грязью.  
  
Он немного теряется во времени, потираясь лбом о прохладный камень, прогибаясь в спине и упираясь в стену ладонями, слишком редко удается побаловать себя, а простых почесываний пальцами ему давно уже мало, поэтому никто не может обвинить Стайлза в том, что он теряет контроль и пропускает звук тихих шагов за спиной.  
  
— Желание спросить «Какого черта?» во мне сейчас борется с желанием дать тебе по жопе. И все-таки, какого черта, Стайлз? — ехидный голос за спиной вынуждает Стайлза замереть на месте. Его сердце колотится под ребрами так, будто вот-вот проломит кости, но мозг лихорадочно пытается придумать что-то отдаленно адекватное.  
  
Он проебывается по всем фронтам просто потому что понимает, это бесполезно. Дерек и так все уже осознает. И наверняка сейчас формулирует очередную до одури обидную проповедь, рассказывающую о вреде чесания рогов демона чем-то иным, кроме специальной металлической перчатки. Он бы еще шлифовальную машинку предложил наколдовать.  
  
— Ну, так ты собираешься отвечать, или так и будешь пытаться слиться со стеной, в надежде, что я тебя «не замечу»? — краем глаза Стайлз видит, как Дерек опирается плечом на стену, на его лице все любопытство мира, и Стайлз горестно стонет, выпрямляя спину.  
  
— Давай, начинай, — он смотрит на Дерека, вопросительно выгибающего бровь, — я готов к твоим очередным оскорблениям, — Стайлз взмахивает ладонями, будто призывая начать атаку.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я бы никогда не позволил себе унизить тебя, особенно застав в такой пикантной ситуации. Кто бы мог подумать, солидный демон, Стайлз Стилински, почесывает свои рожки, будто простой демоненок, не знающий правил приличия, — слишком невинное выражение лица не может никого обмануть, особенно Стайлза, который неоднократно видел как, Дерек в прямом смысле пытает его с любопытством естествоиспытателя.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, чего ты добиваешься, но переходи к сути. Не имею привычки устраивать себе длительное поджаривание на сковороде.  
  
— О, в ход пошли адские метафоры. Прекрасно. Если ты закончил, может, перейдем к обсуждению нашего плана?   
  
— Если ты продолжаешь называть планом то говно, которое придумал изначально, — я пас. Придется тебе обойтись как-то без меня, — Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, но Дерек мотает головой, будто его только что оскорбили в лучших чувствах.  
  
— Новый план, новые обстоятельства. И я сделаю вид, что не заметил очередного оскорбления. Мы же оба не хотим терять то время, которое потребуется твоей заднице, чтобы зажить, — Дерек улыбается даже почти мило. Если только не знать, что это не пустая угроза. Стайлз сглатывает и натянуто улыбается в ответ, теряя большую часть своего гонора. Хорошо хоть рожки зудят намного меньше, чем полчаса назад.   
  
Ладно, Стайлз готов помолчать, как хороший мальчик. Его задница дорога ему в том виде, в каком она находится сейчас. Тем более он прекрасно понимает, что выполнит приказ Дерека независимо от того, понравится ему или нет. Просто пойдет и сделает, как будет сказано. Ну… Стайлз немного в пизде.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз сидит, едва дыша, сердце сбивается с ритма, то замирая, то заходясь в аритмии. Горячая ладонь Дерека жжется через ткань его рубахи, вызывая болезненное желание оттолкнуть его от себя. Но один предупреждающий взгляд оказывает на Стайлза такой же эффект, как ведро ледяной воды, вылитое за воротник. Он благоразумно сжимает зубы, чтобы не скулить от боли, и старательно раздумывает, останется ли отпечаток на тонкой человеческой коже.   
  
Края ладони припекает, и кажется (или нет?), что Стайлз слышит запах горящей плоти. Конечно, он уже давно к подобному привык, но это все же не Ад. Самое мерзкое, что Дерек опять не считается с его желаниями и совершает какой-то обряд, небрежно отмахнувшись. Что-то про усиление связи, улучшение восприимчивости, раскрытие скрытого потенциала, а дальше Стайлз затерялся в формулировках, потому что свободная ладонь Дерека опустилась на один из его рожек, осторожно сжалась, а его позвоночник от этого простого действия будто опалило жаром.  
  
Так он и сидит последний час, Дерек расфокусировано смотрит в грудную клетку Стайлза, продолжая бормотать слова заклинания себе под нос, а большим пальцем одной руки поглаживает пульсирующий рог, будто ласкает член. Боль мешается с удовольствием, и Стайлз будто наркоман, подходящий к границе, за которой терпение превращается в пыль.  
  
Он слышит отдаленный стук, ритмично долбящий прямо по барабанным перепонкам. Кто-то упорно ломится в запертую дверь башни, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, насколько рискованно сейчас будет отвлечь Дерека. Он даже немного хмурится и поднимает руку, чтобы положить ее на дереково плечо, но отчетливое рычание вынуждает застыть на месте.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты на меня рычишь? — и да, это тот самый момент, когда ему лучше молчать, но это уже слишком, — ты совсем ебнулся, Дерек? Там в дверь кто-то ломится уже десять минут.  
  
— А ты совсем рехнулся отвлекать колдуна во время ритуала? — Дерек сердито вскидывает голову, разглядывая Стайлза так близко, что он чувствует себя слишком беззащитным и открытым. Не самое приятное ощущение, особенно когда тебя рассматривает человек с таким ледяным и безразличным взглядом. Он ежится и выдыхает, когда Дерек продолжает читать заклинание, ускорившись.  
  
Следующие несколько минут проходят в напряженном бормотании Дерека и гробовой тишине Стайлза. Только стук в дверь не смолкает ни на секунду и серьезно, сколько можно уже? Легкий толчок в грудь и полное отсутствие каких-либо ощущений заставляют его недоуменно посмотреть на Дерека. Тот разминает затекшие пальцы, но выглядит все также ехидно. Разве что более усталым, чем обычно после занятий с ним.  
  
— Не думал, что демоны умеют краснеть, — Дерек склоняет голову набок, усмехаясь почти беззлобно, но все равно Стайлз вскидывается, поджимая губы.  
  
— Лучше бы пошел да дверь открыл, — он рывком поднимается на ноги и отходит в сторону высокого стола с колбами. Ему срочно надо скрыть неловкость, вызванную близостью Дерека, а тот делает вид, что ничего не понимает.  
  
— Я, конечно, так и сделаю. Но просто дружеское напоминание — слуга у нас ты, а не я, — почти доброжелательная усмешка не может обмануть Стайлза, особенно, когда глаза Дерека сверкают льдистым холодом и явной угрозой, вынуждая покорно кивнуть.  
  
Только после этого Дерек расслабляется и исчезает на лестнице, проклиная посетителя вместе с его настойчивостью. Слишком долгое время из холла не раздается ни звука, и Стайлз всерьез начинает переживать за жизнь неизвестного. Все-таки в какой-то мере именно он виноват в раздражении Дерека, и никто не должен страдать за чужие ошибки, даже человек, методично стучавший в дверь на протяжении целого часа. И когда Стайлз уже готов спуститься вниз, чтобы проверить обстановку, Дерек сам возвращается в комнату.  
  
Он выглядит предельно серьезным, только нездоровая бледность кожи вызывает слишком много вопросов у Стайлза. Вопросов, которые он не решается задать, пока не видит, как Дерек сосредоточенно распихивает маленькие флаконы в кармашки на поясе, закрепляет там же кинжал с изогнутым лезвием, проверяет запасы магического песка, без которого он никуда не выходит из башни. Брови Стайлза поднимаются все выше и выше, когда Дерек все-таки переводит на него свой взгляд:  
  
— Собирайся. Нам пора идти.  
  
— Что случилось? — Стайлз заражается его судорожностью движений, даже не зная, что изменилось.  
  
— Кейт прибыла в город раньше. Шлет привет и настойчивое приглашение в гости, — Дерек говорит это совершенно будничным тоном, а Стайлз аж вскидывается от неожиданности.  
  
— Что? Только не говори мне, что ты собрался послушно пойти к ней, будто агнец на заклание, — он забывается и вцепляется пальцами в мускулистое плечо Дерека. Только по отсутствию привычного окрика он понимает, что дело серьезно, — Дерек, о чем ты молчишь?  
  
— У нее Питер, — Стайлз сдувается, как воздушный шарик, — собирайся. У нас больше нет времени. План придется поменять, но в целом, все остается так же.  
  
— Это безумие! Теперь, когда у нас даже нет численного превосходства, а тем более эффекта неожиданности, мы должны затаиться. Дерек! — Стайлз топает ногой, его хвост мечется, выдавая неподдельное волнение, но Дерек обжигает его взглядом бесстрастных глаз.  
  
— Либо ты идешь сам своими ножками, либо я тебя заставлю. Выбирай. Здесь ты не останешься, — Дерек затягивает горловину сумки и закидывает ее на свое плечо. Последний безразличный взгляд — и его уже нет в комнате, а Стайлз лишь закусывает нижнюю губу, лихорадочно подбирая то, что может пригодиться в этой сумасшедшей попытке не сдохнуть.  
  
Очень плохое предчувствие не отпускает Стайлза, более того, ожидание очередного пиздеца крепнет с каждой минутой, но он покорно плетется следом за Дереком к королевскому дворцу. В конце концов, его мнения ведь никто не спрашивает.  
  
* * *  
  
— Дерек, ты сам понимаешь, насколько глупо сейчас поступаешь? Ты идешь на поводу у сумасшедшей ведьмы, прямо в ее ловушку, будто бык на заклание, — Стайлз едва поспевает за Дереком, который упрямо движется вперед, к светлому особняку, видневшемуся между стволами деревьев парка.  
  
— Мы не в той ситуации, когда можно тянуть, как ты не понимаешь? — он даже не поворачивает головы на тяжелый вздох, лишь изгибает бровь почти издевательски, — что, уже намочил свои штанишки?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Я не идиот. А страх — это нормально. Не боятся только полные придурки. Как ты, — Стайлз многозначительно фыркает, а Дерек закатывает глаза. Немного злится, что не получается задеть Стайлза, его ярость сейчас была бы кстати, но надеется, что они справятся и так. Все-таки Кейт не ожидает увидеть демона, и должна проявить хоть какую-то осторожность.  
  
— В общем, я не знаю, как ты в лавке у Ирмы сумел украсть тот кристалл, но он должен нам помочь. Или хотя бы тебе. Если Кейт что-то со мной или с Питером сделает, — он на секунду замолкает, будто даже не хочет представлять подобное, — я ее отвлеку, а ты должен ее убить. Не спасти меня, не Питера, а убить ее, ты понял?   
  
Дерек бросает на Стайлза предупреждающий взгляд, потому что чувствует протест, готовый сорваться с его губ, и Стайлз послушно затыкается и кивает головой. В любом случае, вряд ли он останется жив после того, как они покинут этот особняк. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, поэтому когда Дерек резко толкает его в плечо, Стайлз даже не успевает толком среагировать и проваливается в живую изгородь, оцарапывая ладони до крови. Резкое шипение срывается с губ, когда он уже почти выбирается из зарослей дико колючей (и возможно, ядовитой) дряни, но будто по волшебству перед Дереком на дороге вырастают два тролля. Дико тупые, но дико исполнительные туши, невосприимчивые к боевой магии, да и к ментальной, наверное, тоже.  
  
Стайлз затыкает себе рот ладонью, напряженно рассматривая двух представителей иной расы, но не слышит ни слова — за то время, которое он ковырялся в кустах, Дерек успел уйти на несколько метров вперед. Но по его напрягшейся спине Стайлз понимает, что ничем хорошим все происходящее не окончится. Толстые губы троллей шевелятся слишком медленно, скорость их речи видимо такая же медленная, как и работа мозга. Одна ладонь скользит в карман, нащупывая тот самый кристалл, который, похоже, должен спасти их всех. Если бы еще Стайлз успел разобраться, в чем его особенности. Придется импровизировать, а пока следовать тенью за процессией к особняку и надеяться, что Дерека не убьют, как только он переступит порог.  
  
Несмотря на тяжеловесность, тролли двигаются довольно быстро, поэтому Стайлз лишь бегло осматривается, прежде чем продвигаться дальше. Правда, когда ряд кустов кончается, перед ним встает сложный выбор. И когда открывается тяжелая входная дверь, а он все еще стоит в тени изгороди, решение приходится принимать очень быстро — он срывается с места, пробегая открытую площадку перед крыльцом, и чудом протискивается в щель почти закрывшейся створки. Самое главное, что он остается незамеченным, даже когда прижимается спиной к деревянному косяку, пережидая пока утихнет бешено колотящееся сердце. Мимо проходят несколько служанок, он замирает, будто испуганный заяц, но на него никто не смотрит. Пальцы до боли стискивают грани кристалла, и дальнейший план начинает постепенно вырисовываться.   
  
Он осторожно идет в тот коридор, в котором исчез Дерек, надеясь, что он не заблудится. Вряд ли у него много времени в запасе, а Кейт будет рассказывать свой коварный план, объясняя Хейлам зачем она это делает. К его облегчению, в проходе всего три двери, ведущих в пустую гостиную, обширную библиотеку, в которой как раз звучат голоса горничных, и в подвал. Конечно, где же еще может находиться злая ведьма, поймавшая своих жертв и желающая их смерти? Стайлз грустно вздыхает, ему так не хочется ввязываться в это дерьмо, но он сделал свой выбор, когда шагнул в портал человеческого мира и перенесся прямо в башню Дерека.  
  
Почти неслышные шаги по каменным ступеням, Стайлз старается изо всех сил и даже прячет собственный хвост, чтобы не зацепиться за какой-нибудь выступ. От стен веет ровной волной магии, теплой, и это так странно, что наталкивает на размышления, времени на которые у него нет. В большом зале, освещенном с помощью камней, слишком много столов, заполненных хрупкой посудой. Никаких распотрошенных черных петухов, никаких каменных постаментов для жертвоприношений с желобами для стока крови в пентаграмму. То есть никаких атрибутов очень темного колдовства.   
  
Стайлз от удивления даже почти разжимает пальцы, но он вовсе не хочет проверять свою догадку, оставаясь без магического прикрытия кристалла. Он не знает, что позволяет ему оставаться невидимым, но пусть так остается и дальше. По крайней мере, пока он не придумает, что ему делать.   
  
В центре зала расчищена довольно большая площадь, на полу магическим песком нарисована пятиконечная звезда, на концах которой стоят небольшие столики с чашами. Стайлз видит, что каждая чаша имеет свой отблеск на свету, значит они из разных металлов, и наверняка это не просто так. Вокруг чаш расставлено от одной до пяти черных свечей, и с каждой секундой ему становится не по себе — все это очень, очень дурно пахнет.   
  
В центре странной фигуры пусто, но он замечает Дерека в дальнем конце помещения. Он стоит выпрямившись, не на коленях, цел и невредим — одно это вселяет слабое подобие надежды, но Стайлз одергивает себя, не желая терять время. Пока Дерек там беседует с ведьмой (вряд ли он просто смотрит на каменную стену), он займется тем, что получается у него лучше всего. Губы помимо воли растягиваются в усмешке — Дерек будет им очень недоволен. Ну, если конечно они выживут.  
  
Стайлз предельно осторожно проходит мимо каждого стола, старательно обходя контуры, потрескивающие от залитой силы магии. Казалось бы, он просто меняет количество свечей, но суть ритуала должна поменяться на противоположную, а то и обратиться против заклинателя, и Стайлз очень рад, что он играет не против Дерека, несмотря на то, что смерть хозяина вернет его обратно домой. Хочется быть… честным, с тем, кто потратил на него столько своего времени и сил. Пусть даже его цели и мотивы далеки от добрых. Может быть, Дерек — наглядное воплощение пословицы «Добро должно быть с кулаками».  
  
Когда акт вандализма завершается, Стайлз вдоль стены подбирается ближе к Дереку, прислушиваясь к чужому разговору. Женский смех звучит внезапно, и он вздрагивает, мысленно ругая себя. Дерек будто чувствует его приближение — его плечи напряжены сильнее обычного, и Стайлзу хочется дать как-то понять, что он рядом, что он попробует спасти его и Питера. Но Дерек давно уже использует щит, закрывающий его от эмоций по материнскому заклятью, и все что остается Стайлзу — слиться с тенью и наблюдать, выжидая подходящего момента.  
  
Изящная блондинка с красивыми чертами лица настолько не производит впечатления грозной ведьмы, что ему даже хочется протереть глаза от удивления. Слишком неподходящий типаж для того образа, что сложился у него в голове по рассказам Питера и обрывистым комментариям Дерека. Хотя когда Кейт (а это не может быть кто-то другой) с садистским удовольствием проводит острым кинжалом по напряженной шее Питера, слизывая выступившие капли крови, все ее очарование растворяется, словно дым. Перед ним женщина с безумием в глазах. Безумием, сулящим очень большие проблемы всем, кто рискнет встать на ее пути.   
  
— Знаешь, Дерек, я даже успела соскучиться по твоему мужественному профилю. Вы так быстро сбежали с Питером, даже не попрощались, — ее голос звучит почти печально, а судорожно сжатые челюсти Дерека выдают всю его злость. Лишь Питер сохраняет сомнительное спокойствие, когда мягкие светлые волосы касаются его шеи — Кейт наклоняется ближе к нему, будто лаская любовника.  
  
Стайлз хмурится, потому что не может понять, чего она хочет. Точнее, конечно он понимает, что она хочет убить Хейлов. Но у нее ведь есть еще какая-то цель. Не зря же она приготовила ритуал за его спиной.  
  
— Самое счастливое воспоминание у меня связано с вашей семьей. Мне до сих пор снится, как я убиваю Талию, — ее глаза мечтательно закатываются, — я помню этот поток силы, который хлынул в меня, когда она умерла. Ты даже не можешь себе представить, на что это похоже, Дерек, — Стайлз видит жилку, пульсирующую на его виске, и понимает, что тот очень близок к срыву. — Я могу показать тебе, если ты присоединишься ко мне. Смотри, тебе всего лишь надо убить Питера. Он даже не будет сопротивляться, правда, дорогой? — лезвие кинжала разрезает кожу чуть дальше от предыдущего пореза, надавливает еще сильнее — Питер дергается, чувствуя кровь, стекающую из раны.  
  
— Ты совсем выжила из ума, если думаешь, что я на такое соглашусь, — Дерек выплевывает злые слова, не отводя взгляда от глаз Кейт, а та злобно щурится, мгновенно теряя то очарование, что окружало ее, — ты убила всю мою семью и реально надеешься, что я буду с тобой? Какой же дурой надо быть, чтобы поверить в такую возможность?  
  
— Очень жаль это слышать, дорогой. Я надеялась, что ты будешь умнее. Ну что ж, грустно. Прощай, Дерек, — Кейт притворно грустно улыбается и щелкает пальцами. Дерек закрывает глаза в ожидании, но ничего не происходит.   
  
Кейт недоуменно выгибает брови, щелкает пальцами еще раз. И еще. Никаких изменений.   
  
— Что… Как ты это сделал? — она бесцеремонно отталкивает связанного Питера в сторону, застывая перед Дереком разъяренной фурией.  
  
— Сделал что? — он выглядит неподдельно удивленным, потому что он ничего и не делал, а Стайлз напрягается, готовый броситься в атаку тут же, если потребуется.  
  
— Лишил меня силы, — она шипит прямо в его лицо и буквально отпрыгивает в сторону, когда Дерек широко усмехается, — ублюдок! — Кейт осторожно подходит к фигуре из песка, обшаривая все взглядом. Стайлз безошибочно понимает, когда его диверсия выявляется, — сукин сын, ты все испортил! — в ее голосе отчетливо слышны истеричные нотки, и Стайлз бы рассмеялся, если бы Кейт не оставалась все такой же сумасшедшей, пусть и без магической силы. — Ты думаешь, это сможет тебя спасти? О, милый, ты так ошибаешься.  
  
То, что происходит дальше, для Стайлза растягивается на очень долгий момент. Будто все время мира замедляется, течет, как патока, обволакивая. Он, затаив дыхание, видит, как Кейт замахивается, видит блеск кинжала, летящего с ужасающей меткостью в грудь Дерека. Понимает, черт возьми, что от такого не уклониться, и даже, если не будет задето сердце, Дерек вряд ли выживет. Серьезно, он не задумывается, когда прыгает вперед, слишком медленно. Стайлз не успевает, тянется вперед, чтобы закрыть его собой. И только когда резкая боль вспарывает его нутро, понимает, что все-таки успел. Отстраненно рассматривает металлическую рукоять, вошедшую в его живот до самого упора, будто до сих пор не верит, что сделал это. Закрыл своего хозяина, принимая удар на себя.   
  
На его губах расцветает сумасшедшая ухмылка, которую портят кровавые пузыри — даже для демона рана в животе тяжела, хоть все еще есть шанс. Есть, только если Дерек поторопится. А он, как на зло, с обалдевшим выражением лица ловит оседающего на каменный пол Стайлза, максимально осторожно придерживая. Стайлз почти не верит, что это тот же самый человек, что с упоением предавался воспитательному процессу меньше месяца назад. Только все это идет фоном в его голове. Реальность врывается внезапно вместе с отчетливым рычанием очень злой Кейт. Дерек вновь поднимается на ноги, не отводя от нее пристального взгляда, забывая о демоне у его ног.  
  
— Кто это вообще? Новая кукла колдуна? Молодец, Дерек, подстраховался. Только что ты будешь делать теперь, когда больше нет тела, способного тебя прикрыть? — она сама упрощает задачу, возвращаясь обратно, подходя вплотную, начисто забывая, что теперь она абсолютно беспомощна, а Дерек далеко не бессильный мужчина.  
  
— Я хочу сказать лишь одно. В следующей жизни имей в виду, что любая ведьма может умереть до обидного легко, — Кейт непонимающе хмурится, а Дерек вытягивает руку, поглаживая пальцами ее подбородок, другая ладонь путается в распущенных волосах. Этот жест выглядит очень нежно, будто признание в любви. Только обычно признание в любви не заканчивается громким хрустом сломанной шеи и звуком оседающего на пол мертвого тела.  
  
Дерек опускается на колени рядом со Стайлзом, цепляющимся побелевшими пальцами за рукоятку кинжала.  
  
— Это было круто. Ты все-таки справился, Дерек, — Стайлз с трудом глотает слюну с металлическим привкусом и морщится. Дерек хмуро на него смотрит, осторожно прощупывая живот, — что, ты даже не предашься триумфу? Она же сама подставилась, даже не сопротивлялась.  
  
— Не ты один умеешь отвлекать. А теперь заткнись, иначе я проверну этот кинжал и накручу на него твои кишки, — Стайлз благоразумно следует совету, прикрывая глаза.  
  
На каменном полу так хорошо. Шар тепла разрастается где-то в его животе, растекаясь волнами по всему телу. Пульсируя и принося облегчение от разрывающей боли. Будто зелье, которое Дерек втирал в его ягодицы после порки. Стайлз плавает в мареве странных чувств, думая, что, наверное, именно так ощущается смерть. Так, будто тепло сходится потоком прямо в сердце, и оно увеличивается, так что даже тяжело дышать. И когда этот жар уже невозможно терпеть, Стайлз распахивает глаза и с недоумением смотрит на осунувшегося Дерека рядом с ним.   
  
Тяжелые ладони лежат на абсолютно гладкой коже стайлзова живота, слегка подрагивая от напряжения. Ни следа ранения от кинжала. Ничего. Будто и не было всего того, что произошло за каких-то полчаса. Только жар в груди не стихает, ритмично бухая о его ребра.  
  
— Ты… чувствуешь это? — Дерек смотрит на него недоуменно, а Стайлз прикладывает пальцы к груди, — вот здесь. Печет. Ты чувствуешь? — Дерек отводит взгляд, но кивает головой, — что это? Дерек, скажи мне, — он настойчив, потому что ему необходимо знать.  
  
— Это мое сердце. Я открыл тебе свое гребаное сердце, чтобы спасти. Но вздумаешь попытаться умереть еще раз — и я тебя выебу, — Дерек хмурится, глядя в его глаза, а Стайлз лишь фыркает.  
  
Дерек такой _Дерек_.


End file.
